Lord of the Rings: The Age of Fear Begins
by ThrashMetallix
Summary: The Fellowship has failed, and Sauron once again, has risen to power. As he begins his Final War to conquer Middle-Earth, the survivors of the Fellowship flee, and find themselves in a land that is torn by Civil War, where Dragons live again...and the enemy will soon come...
1. PROLOGUE: The Ring of Power

_The world has changed...  
><em>_I feel it in the water...  
><em>_I feel it in the earth...  
><em>_I smell it in the air..._

_Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it..._

_It began with the forging of the Great Rings.  
>Three were given to the Elves: immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings...<br>Seven to the dwarf lords: great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls..  
>And nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else, desire power.<em>

_For within these rings was bound the strength, and the will to govern each race. But they were, all of them, deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mt. Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret, a master Ring. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life._

_One Ring to rule them all..._

_One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mt. Doom, the fought for the freedom of Middle Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the Ring could not be undone..._

_It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword, and __with one strike, he cut down the Dark Lord. Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated._

_The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted, and the Ring of Power, has a mind of it's own. It betrayed Isildur to his death, and some things that should not have been forgotten, were lost..._

_History became legend, legend became myth, and for two-and-a-half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge, until when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer..._

_The Ring came to the creature, Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains, and there, it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited._

_Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived, for its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum, but something happened then that the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable: a hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, who took the Ring, and used it to outsmart his enemies, and fulfill a quest which brought hope to a race of dwarves to find their way home..._

_Bilbo kept the Ring, where he too was gifted with long life. But as his life went on, he began to realize that he too, was starting to grow troubled by the Ring. He passed the Ring to Frodo Baggins, his nephew, and vanished from the Shire at the age of one hundred and eleven._

_It was during this time, when Gandalf Greyhame discovered the true identity of the Ring, and a council in the presence of Elrond, determined the fate of the Ring. A fellowship was formed to journey into the enemy land, and cast the Ring into the fires of Mt. Doom, for only there could the Ring truely be destroyed, and only then would Sauron, be truly defeated._

_The fellowship consisted of nine members. Frodo Baggins, who volunteered first to take the ring to Mt. Doom, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck, and Peregin "Pippin" Took of the Shire, Gandalf Greyhame, Aragorn II, son of Arathorn and heir of Isildur, Legolas, son of Thranduil of the Woodland Elves, Gimli, son of Glóin of the dwarves, and Boromir, son of Denethor II, steward of Gondor. _

_Together, they traveled the lands of Middle-Earth, but once more, the heart of man fell to the will of the Ring. Boromir made attempt to steal the Ring with intention of using it against a growing enemy. His mind lacked the understanding that the Ring would answer no one, but its creator, and his misunderstanding, would be his downfall. The enemy tracked the Fellowship to Parth Galen, and there, it ambushed them. _

_The Hobbits of the Shire were found, and captured, taken by the Uruk-hai forces of Saruman the White. And with them, the One Ring was reclaimed by the enemy. The Fellowship had failed..._

_And now, it is merely a matter of time when the enemy of all Middle-Earth will rise again. The Kingdoms of Man will burn. Its swords will shatter, and its shields will splinter. The world will be overrun by a force so great, no army on Middle-Earth will dare to confront it..._

_The Elves will leave for the Grey Havens. Man will be lost...and Sauron will rise to power, for he knows there is no more hope for those who dwell in Middle Earth. _

_The Age of Fear has begun..._

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to The Age of Fear. For months I have been debating how to write this, and to be honest, I'm still unsure how it will go, so please, if you have suggestions on certain elements, I may listen and maybe even work with you here. I often have pondered what it would be like if the worlds of Skyrim and Middle-Earth collided. And in one moment, the idea was born. What if Sauron rose back to power? What if Middle-Earth indeed fell? How would they defeat an enemy who would easily overpower Middle-Earth?<strong>

**The answer came to me. What if the people of Tamriel came to it's aid?**

**If all goes well...this may be a two-part or even three part fanfiction. I think it would be awesome if it came out as long as three separate works of Fanfiction, but my guess is it will likely be two. The first will likely take place mostly in the land of Skyrim, during the Civil War between the Stormcloak Rebellion, and the Imperial Forces of the Mede Empire. The story will follow for the moment, the surviving members of the Fellowship as they try to warn the two forces of the growing threat, and try to plan a way to find the whereabouts of their Hobbit friends. They will not only find themselves in the crossfire of the Civil War, but in the middle of possible end times when the Dragons return to Skyrim, and only one legendary warrior can prevent it...**

**I really hope I write this in a way that does justice to both sources, because I am a pretty big fan of both (though I kinda favor Elder Scrolls over Lord of the Rings). It needs to be said that I unfortunately have never had time to read the Lord of the Rings trilogy, and so, the characters will mainly be represented by their film personas. You likely recognize a good part of this prologue as the first movie's opening dialogue, with a few modifications, and some added filler of the events of the Hobbit and Fellowship of the Ring. Sorry to any die-hard LOTR fans out there, but again, I am always willing to listen to any ideas you have for certain characters or scenarios. I got a general idea how it will begin and end, but it's always getting from the beginning, to the end, that gets me.**

**I think that about settles it. I hope you enjoy reading The Age of Fear as much as have enjoyed writing it, and concieving it. I hope this will make it.**

**Oh, and one final thing. If you're one of the Readers of my recent Godzilla/Gamera crossover, it's not dead...I'm just having some writers block for it. Though I recently had a dream believe it or not, that I will use to incorporate something I hope you'll find really cool later on...**

**EDIT: I've recently had a problem coming from guest reviewers who are complaining about how Sauron is weak compared to other things in the Elder Scrolls universe. Do not start a flame war here. I am not writing this to compare what side is better or which franchise is better. I'm here to write a fun, interesting, and awesome story which pays tribute to both of these worlds. I will no longer answer to reviews which ask me why I'm not mentioning Daedra in comparison to Sauron or whatnot, because I could care less about the Daedra. This part of the story focuses on the main storyline of Skyrim. Daedra didn't factor into this. Nor will they. If you want a story about Sauron facing Daedra...you're not going to find it here. I have a plan for how this story goes and how it ends. If you want to help in certain ways, I will listen to CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY. Not flame wars. If I have to, I will turn off guest reviews.**

**I don't wanna sound like a jerk, but the point of fanfiction is to have fun writing a story, and to entertain readers. If you think Sauron isn't that strong, then that's your stance and I respect that, but this isn't your story to say that. This is Fanfiction. Not canon, this is for fun. That's what fanfiction is all about. Please respect that.**


	2. Stranded

The fog was thick and the air was freezing as a battered Elven small boat drifted silently through the icy waters. The boat was too small to have made such a journey across an entire sea, and upon seeing it, one could tell it had likely come from another ship. Four figures sat in the small boat, none of which said a word. Icy chilled exhales were visible from the mouths of the four figures, braving the cold. One firugre, an elf, sat at the front looking out, firmly, trying to see anything. The boat continued to drift. It had indeed come from a bigger ship. Originally, it had been part of an Elven fleet of ships, leaving the lands of Middle-Earth, destined to the lands known as the Grey Havens. This was a trip to take note of, as in the boat now adrift, were two mortals. No mortals before now had ever been permitted to ever travel to the Undying Lands. But with war on the horizon, one they could not fight alone, there was some debate as to what should have been done.

At an emergency council back in Rivendell, the Elves indeed decided to leave. They had not the strength, nor the power to combat the old threat that was once again, about to rise. They also knew that Men did not have such strength. They may have a better fighting chance, but it was only a matter of time before they too would fall. And it wouldn't be long. Aragorn was present at the council, as was a reborn Gandalf. Gandalf, though he worried about the four missing Hobbits, knew that for the moment, the greater concern was how Sauron would be defeated. They needed help. Would the Elves of the Undying lands be convinced to lend aid perhaps? It was an off-shot. Perhaps Middle-Earth could be aided by people on the outside. But even then...it was an off-shot.

They left a few days later, taking Gimli and Aragorn, the surviving mortal members of the Fellowship. The journey there however, had been interrupted. No one knew if the sudden storm was coincidence, or perhaps the act of some greater power, but the fleet had been scattered. Several ships likely even sunk into the ocean's depths. Now, they were lost in uncharted waters.

"See anything, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, looking in the direction the young elf looked.

Legolas looked slowly around. "This land is strange...it lies just up ahead."

"You mean we're just about ready to get off this blasted boat?" Gimli asked, a little aggravated by their current condition.

Gandalf, who sat ini the back of the boat, looked up, and spoke calmly. "Yes...but this isn't the Grey Havens we had sailed off to..."

As he said that, the fog began to thin out a bit, and a large expanse of land lay before them. Mountains stretched high all along the land, and a light snow began to fall. Along the shore, they could start to make out ice which had been freezing likely over time, barely extending from the sandy beaches. A harsh wind began to blow, and Gandalf had to hold onto his hat for a brief moment, as the boat drifted slightly with the wind.

Aragorn looked around. As far as he could tell, the place was deserted, not a living thing in sight. "If this isn't the Grey Havens...where are we?"

Gandalf didn't answer. He just calmly said, "Let's get to the shore, and we'll get our ground set here. We cannot hope to go the the Undying Lands in our current condition. Perhaps we may find help somewhere."

The trip to the shore was fairly simple, as they managed to avoid a few thick sheets of ice, and land on in a patch of sand. Each member got our of the boat, and looked around. Legolas looked around at the mountains, and the barren, frozen landscape. There were dormant trees that dotted the landscape, and off in the distance, a wolf was heard howling. "There is something amiss about this place. Something has awoken. Something old... The land cries at an unrest..."

Gandalf simply breathed, and replied, "We cannot stay here. We need supplies, and we need to find a way to return to the rest of the fleet."

"If the fleet is still together." Aragorn said.

"Whether or not the fleet is together, perhaps...strange." Gandalf said trailing off. He looked off along the shore.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"Smoke..." Gandalf replied confused. "I can smell it."

Legolas looked in the direction that Gandalf had been looking. "I cannot see through the fog...but there is something over there."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked. "Let's not stick around, and freeze when one of us says there's a fire nearby!"

"Tread cautiously, Gimli..." Aragorn said. "We're strangers here. We don't know what this land is home to..."

And they began a slow walk. Gimli held his axe at the ready, but none of the others held a weapon out. They moved cautiously, and slowly. Aragorn took in sights of strange wild creatures that lingered along the shoreline. There were familiar small creatures, certain birds, and a few foxes that ran off at sight of them, but off to the sides, were huge crabs and other aquatic creatures of enormous size. They didn't bother such strange creatures, but the creatures did growl and roar as if warning them all to keep their distance.

It wasn't too long before the four travelers finally saw a small light up ahead. The snow and the fog continued to limit their vision, but Legolas frowned. "Up ahead...it's a camp."

"A camp?" Aragorn frowned in confusion. "Civilization is here then. Do you think anyone here would be willing to help us?"

Gandalf simply kept walking. "If nothing else, perhaps they can give us direction to someone with the authority to perhaps lend us aid in returning to our main course. I don't know of our chances of finding allies against Sauron here in this land..."

They approached closer, and little by little, the camp indeed got more and more in range of the sight. But as they got closer, they all beheld disappointment. It was empty. Aragorn frowned and sprinted into the camp. Who would desert their camp site, without packing up, or extinguishing the fire? Gimli caught up with him. Over the fire, a kettle hung over a stand, and the smell of fresh meat could was steaming out from beneath the lid. Aragorn looked inside the tents, and around the perimeter. There was no one. Gandalf and Legolas walked in, looking around. Legolas didn't say anything. He seemed, aware of something.

"Mugs are still full of drink." Gimli replied holding up a steel cup. "A meal over the fire, who would just leave this place."

"No one..." Legolas replied. "And I don't think they have left."

"Do you see anything?" Aragorn asked. "Anyone?"

"I'm not sure, but I do believe I hear-"

"That's close enough, friends..." a voice called out.

Immediately Aragorn put his hand on his sword handle, and Legolas drew out his bow, and reached for an arrow, before the voice called out, "No! None of that. We have you outnumbered. Now slowly put your weapons to the ground, or we'll kill you where you stand!"

Aragorn Legolas, and Gimli looked to Gandalf, who looked a little concerned, but nodded slowly. There was a moment of hesitation, but Legolas slowly dropped to his knees, and set his bow to the ground. Gimli followed suit, slowly lowering his axe, and Aragorn began to unbuckle his blade, as figures slowly approached them in the camp. As Gandalf sighed and slowly lowered his old Elven blade into the snow, yet held onto his staff, the figures revealed themselves. They were human. Aragorn seemed shocked at this. Men? Though these newcomers didn't at all seem that shocked to see them. One even laughed a bit at the sight.

"You're certainly an odd bunch of travelers. Not often we see an old man, being accompanied by two warriors, and a child."

"Take a look at that child, Grinval...can't say I've ever seen a child with such a long beard before."

There was some laughter, and Gimli took offense to him being called a child at all. But Aragorn, settled him before he could say something stupid. They let the other men close. They counted about 7 of these humans, three who had bows drawn and aimed at them. The others held their weapons, mainly consisting of swords, but a few had short battle-axes as well.

One dressed in more armor than the rest stepped forward. "Okay, here's how it works. Hand over your valuables. Do that, with no funny tricks, and we won't have to gut you where you stand."

Aragorn looked to the man in armor. From the way he dressed, he assumed that he was some sort of leader amongst this group of men. His armor was worn, but tough iron, and he held a battered mace, and wooden shield. "I'm afraid we don't have anything of value." Aragorn replied. "We don't want any trouble. We're lost, and we need direction to your nearest city."

There was more laughter amongst thee men at Aragorn's words. The leader walked over. "Lost? You picked a bad time to get lost, friend." He looked Aragorn over, as well as the others in thr group. "Can't say I've seen strangers such as yourselves before. You from outside Skyrim? Cyrodiil perhaps? Can't say you look like you'd come from Hammerfell. You lack those dumb swords they drag around." He looked to Legolas. "You look like a man, but your ears give you the appearance of an Elf. Still, gotta say you're much easier to look at than any other Elf around here."

"Do you need something, or are you just going to stand there, and insult us?" Aragorn asked annoyed.

"You getting annoyed?" the leader asked. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but you see...when you blindly wander into someone else's camp, no invitation, or welcome...you might not expect to get the best hospitality from-"

At that moment, Gandalf struck the man hard in the head with his staff, once right over it, and a second time off to the side, knocking him to the ground. The other men, were so focused on their leader, that they likely hadn't even thought that the oldest one in the group would have presented any threat. So when it happened, they were struck with silence. One however did react fast.

"You old bastard!" He drew his bow, but before he could do anything else, Legolas kicked his bow up, catching it in one hand, while his other drew and arrow. He quickly aimed at the archer,, and fired an arrow which pierced his bow arm, and threw off the man's aim, and his arrow went flying into one of the attackers.

"Get them!" one of the bandits shouted.

An archer fired his bow at Gimli, but Gimli had rolled into the snow, and grabbed his axe, before driving the axe into the side of an attacker who ran for him. Aragorn, quickly grabbed the handle of his sword, and swung it hard. The handle flew off, hitting one of the bandits in the head, stunning him, giving Legolas a clear shot at him. The arrow went into his chest, and he fell back into the snow. The archer whom Legolas had shot had already taken off running, along with two other bandits, as they realized they had likely underestimated the travelers. The remaining bandit, whom had not realized that the others had fled, was charging at Aragorn. Aragorn deflected his with his own blade, before driving the handle into the man's stomach, and upper-cutting him in his face, knocking him out.

After the combat subsided, Gandalf breathed, and retrieved his own blade, putting it back around his waist. Gimli grunted and cleaned his bloodied axe, cursing a bit at their encounter with these bandits, but Aragorn simply said, "Well, that could have gone better."

"There are men in this land," Gandalf replied. "Perhaps we will find some help here."

Aragorn looked to him. "These men likely know nothing about Sauron or anything about Middle-Earth. What makes you think they will help our cause?"

"Well, they may not help in our fight against Sauron, but if anything, perhaps they may help us get back to our destination, so long as we don't run into any other lowlifes here."

"Well we certainly can't take chances guessing where to go." Legolas replied. "There are men here, there may be a city close by. If it's a coastal city, they may be able to help us."

Gimli sat on a log as an improvisational bench, and grabbed an empty mug that was on the ground. "Well before I go anywhere, I am going to eat some of this meat they left us. Better than no food at all."

There came a grunt and they looked to see the bandit leader rubbing his head and slowly sitting up. Aragorn walked over and set his blade on his shoulder. "Don't try anything stupid."

The bandit saw the situation, nodded and slowly put his hands up. "I...I submit."

Gimli walked over, having filled the empty mug from a barrel labeled "Black-Briar", and walked over. "So what are we gonna do with him?"

"Stay your axe, Gimli." Aragorn said. "We'll be letting him go, after a few questions."

Gimli grunted a bit and took a sip of the mead he had poured and walked back to the fire's side. The bandit simply asked, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"For starters, let's start at our location. As we said, we're lost. Where are we?"

The bandit sighed a bit, the cold air making his breath visible as he breathed. "We're on the Northern Coast of Skyrim."

Aragorn looked over to Gandalf. "Skyrim?"

Gandalf looked deep in thought. "I've heard the name...I don't know too much, but I believe Skyrim lies on the continent of Tamriel. The fact that we've landed here shows us just how far off course we are."

"Well, we're here now...at least it's a lead." Aragorn said, looking back to the bandit. "Where's the nearest city from here?"

The bandit shut his eyes in thought. For a moment Aragorn was wondering if he was even going to answer, but then he said, "East of here...a Coastal City, Dawnstar. It's not much, but it's the closest...just follow the coastline, and you'll find it."

Aragorn sighed and looked to Gandalf. Gandalf nodded. "That's all I need. Let him go."

Aragorn sheathed his sword, and stepped back. He did however give him a warning as he left. "Don't try anything stupid. Take your friend with you, and don't look for another meet with us."

The bandit looked a bit thankful to be released, but snarled a bit at the warning, as he grabbed the arm of the other bandit. He took a few steps and gave a quiet "I hope a frost troll gets you all..." before he limped slowly away.

Aragorn took a seat next to Gimli, who took another sip, and gagged a bit. "If this place is as good as this mead is, the sooner we leave the better."

Legolas recovered a few of his arrows, and replied, "This coastal city, I somehow doubt we'll be able to get a ship so soon, Gandalf."

Gandalf nodded. "Yes. We cannot count on a sure way out, yet. We have no currency here, and they have no knowledge of our destination. Chances are they likely won't know too much about us anymore than we do of them. Regardless, Sauron will rise again soon, if he hasn't already. It is imperative, that we make them see our cause."

There was a big of silence for a moment. The wind howled, and the snowfall began to intensify. Aragorn looked to Gandalf. "And if we can't make them understand?"

Gandalf shook his head. "There is no other option. If there is ever to be a chance at returning to Middle-Earth...or finding the Hobbits again...we need to make them understand."

* * *

><p>A small army marched in a barren wasteland, along a huge mountain wall. Though it was possible, climbing this mountainous wall was much more difficult than it looked. This barrier, was the outskirts, and the boundary-line of the land of Mordor, and though the land outside Mordor looked dead, one look inside, and one would see a land devoid of life. A land flooded with darkness, and fire. The small battalion outside slowly approached the main way into Mordor. A Black Gate. Looking up, you couldn't tell exactly what was on the other side, but you could hear, and feel a presence much stronger than your own. Volcanic explosions thundered from Mt. Doom, and shrieks and cries were heard of the thousands upon thousands of Orc warriors beyond Mordor's walls.<p>

Saruman the White held up a hand, and his small battalion of Uruk-hai warriors ceased. They stood in front of the gates. Saruman took a breath. Though he had allied himself with the Dark Lord fairly recently, never before had he ever laid his eyes on the Gates of Mordor...or the Black Tower that lay beyond.

It was only about a week ago, when his party of Uruk-Hai had encountered the Fellowship of the Ring. To his knowledge, one was dead, they captured the four halflings, the others were gone. When they presented him with the halflings, the one known to him as Frodo had held what he desired. The Ring of Power. There was a small scuffle in getting it from him, but that moment that he held the Ring in his hand...Saruman felt the power...the power that he had been chasing all these years. It had been his desire to keep the Ring for himself. Make Middle-Earth, his own land, be the ruler...but upon laying hand on the ring...something happened. It was as if the ring was completely strange to him. Saruman had spent years upon years or studying this weapon, devoted years to gaining more and more power to perhaps control this ring...and surpass Sauron in power himself. But as he lay his hand on it...the ring shut itself away from him.

He took it into Isengard, imprisoned the hobbits, and tried to understand the ring to a point where he could have a lead again, but everything he knew was now useless to him. And it wasn't long before Sauron called for his weapon back. Saruman was unsure if Sauron had detected his lust for the power of the Ring, but though he had a formidable force at Isengard, he dared not test Sauron's patience. If Sauron deemed Saruman a threat, all the forces of Mordor would easily overwhelm Isengard.

Perhaps the Ring never would answer to anyone else...other than it's own maker. So he had set out to Mordor a few days back, escorted by roughly two thousand troops of his armies at Isengard. And here he stood, outside Mordor. The Ring in pockets of his cloak felt very heavy, and he even felt the ring pulsing, as if anxious and overwhelmed with anticipation to be reunited with it's maker.

Saruman extended his arms, and called in a deep and booming voice. "Hear me, Gates of Mordor! Saruman the White has come, requesting an immediate meet with the Dark Lord! I command the gates to open, and grant passage to Isengard's Escort!"

For a moment, his voice echoed through the land, and all was silent. A moment passed, and a large clanking was heard as the large metal gates began to slowly open. Saruman felt the ring pulse quicker and faster in his cloak as the gates slowly opened more and more. He looked up, and almost to his fear, the Eye of Barad-dûr was staring right at him. The fires of that large pupil were pulsing and flaring as much as the ring itself. Sauron knew what Saruman carried. And Saruman knew that Sauron would be taking it, one way or another. In the distance, Mt. Doom flared and erupted in a fury, mirroring the Dark Lord's anticipation.

Saruman then heard the ancient Mordor language in his head. To normal ears, such speech would not be understood. But Saruman knew what was being said.

_"Bring it to me...Bring me what you have kept from me...Bring me my prize!"_

Saruman took a breath and nodded, and his army began to march through the gate. The orcish armies beyond, made sure they were out of the white wizard's path as he began his trip passed the gates, and made sure a path was clear all the way up to the very entrance of the Dark Tower. The orcs almost mirrored Sauron's excitement. They felt their victory closing in. Middle-Earth would soon fall...all this wizard had to do...was complete the cycle...


	3. The Awakening

Saruman climbed the tower slowly, for many reasons. One reason was that as he got closer to his destination, the ring got that much heavier. Another was Saruman's own mix of emotions consisting of anxiety, excitement, and even fear were entering his system. He was about to complete the cycle and resurrect an ancient foe that hadn't been seen in Middle-Earth for generations. Centuries. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Would Sauron turn on him? Would they remain allies? Would he be cast aside as just another pawn on the table? Regardless, he couldn't dwell on anything.

When his escorts opened a door, Saruman knew they had reached their destination. The room not only was open to the peak of Barad-dûr, where Saruman saw the Eye of Sauron glaring down at him, flaring and pulsing as he sensed his prize enter the room, but standing in front of him, were the fallen Kings of old. Each of the Nazgûl stood in the room, their dark hoods all looking in Saruman's direction. Saruman was unsure if the Nazgûl knew of his earlier interest in keeping the ring, but none of them moved or said a word. In front of them, in the middle of the room, was an empty bowl on a pedestal. The central figure of the Nazgûl, pointed to the bowl, and a rasp and cold voice spoke.

"Place it in the vessel...now...it begins..."

Saruman didn't even nod as he slowly approached the vessel, and reached into his cloak. When he retracted his hand, it held onto the chain that Frodo had kept it on. The ring dangled in front of them, and the Eye grew intensely bright. Even the Nazgûl reacted when the ring fell into sight. It was as if they began to cringe at the idea that it was going to be a matter of minutes before their dark master stood before them again. It made Saruman wonder what exactly it felt like to be as they were. Immortal, unhindered by men. Did they feel powerful? Did they like the roles they played? Or were they regretting? Did they feel tormented and tortured to do the Dark Lord's will without a choice? He approached the vessel,holding the ring out, and hesitated. He wasn't sure if it was the lust of power still in him or something else, but he couldn't easily and willingly give it up so suddenly. The Nazgûl may have sensed this because it approached him. Saruman saw him and after a moment, finally released the chain, and it dropped without a single bounce into the vessel. When it dropped and hit the surface, there was a deafening noise that split through the air. In the distance, Mt. Doom erupted ferociously, while on the ground, every orc of every army fell to the ground as if fully aware of what was happening. Each almost looked like they were in complete fear. Saruman tried to shield out the loud shriek, but was not completely able to do so. Each of the Nine dropped to their knees, and dared not to look upon the sight they now all beheld.

For miles and miles, one could look into the sky, and see it lighting with fire, as if a pillar of fire was shooting into the sky. The shriek traveled far as well. This climactic event was on a scale so large, that even those who dwelled in Gondor, could bear witness to the anomaly, if they were in the right position.

Back in the tower, the shriek got deafening, before there were many claps of what sounded like thunder, and the Eye of Sauron shriveled, and all the flame that had been in the sky, every part of it began to almost...absorb itself into the Ring. The Ring glowed brightly as it absorbed the fire, and it grew in temperature to the point where the chain it was on melted and pooled around it, and the bowl it sat in, which was a white-gray color, began to turn into a charred black.

The last of the flame shot from the sky, and into the Ring. For a moment, there was nothing. The Ring sat in a pool of the molten metal that was once a chain, but after a moment, in another flash, the flame shot out and began to swirl around the pedestal. Saruman backed away as did the Nazgûl, as the swirling flame began to take a certain shape. Saruman slowly looked back to see the flames taking the shape of a physical being. The Nazgûl saw what was going on and dared not look at the figure, but Saruman looked full on. He'd come this far, and he would look at the event he had brought upon this world.

For a moment, there was nothing to see. The fire that had swirled around them began to fade, and turn into a black smoke and thick ash. Mt. Doom burst in a fiery eruption one last time before it calmed and reduced itself to smoking and churning once more. The smoke swirled, but the wind began to blow it away...

The figure the smoke revealed was form similar to that of the Nazgûl, only his body seemed heavily armored. From his feet up, he began to take the form of something...very intimidating. Saruman could feel the presence of Sauron within this...but there was no physical form to see with his eyes. The armor was black, and heavy, and on his hand, the ring sat, attached, and affixed, with the bright inscription starting to burn into the side of the ring once more. Saruman knew all too well what that inscription read, and meant. The figure's head was bowing, looking toward the ground, but slowly lifted. The figure's gaze fell upon Saruman, and Saruman felt his blood run cold.

The figure stood to it's full height, and Saruman lost his breath. He couldn't take his eyes off the dark figure which now stood before him, and fear was the only emotion he felt, aside from awe. However finally, the figure broke his gaze from Saruman and turned to see the Nazgûl, which remained on their knees. He began to speak in the language that Saruman did not understand, and the Nazgûl began to slowly leave the room. At first, Saruman was afraid that Sauron had ordered them to immediately kill him, as if he were angered by the slight sign of betrayal earlier. And perhaps he still was, but the figure turned to Saruman.

"I knew you would so easily wish to claim my power for your own...wizard." Sauron's voiced said, as he began to speak so Saruman could understand. Saruman didn't answer. He could barely get himself to look at Sauron as he stood, rebirthed, and strong. "You would try to overcome the forces of Mordor...try to take Middle-Earth for your own...you were foolish to think that."

Saruman opened his mouth as if to try and give some sort of answer to defend his actions. He couldn't say anything. Sauron had hit the truth head-on. There was no other way to explain it. Sauron turned to look at Saruman once more. "Such treachery is unacceptable amongst my ranks, fallen wizard." The words rang like a death sentence to Saruman, and his grip on his staff tightened. Was Sauron about to kill him? He wouldn't make it easy, even if the odds were heavily against him. "But...you have succeeded where my servants have failed..." Sauron replied. "My Nazgûl were tasked long ago to find my Ring, and to bring it here...they were thwarted many times when they should have succeeded. You began the creation of an army by my request, and you tracked the party which held my prize...and you found it, and brought it here. And you will know, that even I...will reward those who please me. You, Saruman the White...have brought me back into this world, and this has pleased me most definitely."

Saruman heard the words, and he bowed reluctantly, and replied, "Your words, my Lord, are generous, and...I do not deserve to hear them."

"You really don't. But...I can feel your fear. Rise, Saruman. You are not going to die this day, and you will not die by my hand, so long as you continue to please. You are indeed powerful, and have proven yourself a very worthy ally. Your old friend, Gandalf the Grey, he once told you that I do not share power...he was mistaken. Follow me, and you will know just how much power I will give to you, for you alone are the reason I walk again, and such a deed, will not go with no reward. Follow me, without question, white wizard...and I will make you amongst the greatest of my servants. Greater than my strongest lieutenants, greater than the Nazgûl themselves...second only to me..."

Saruman felt the praise wash over him like a wave, and he finally felt the strength return. His grip on his staff relaxed, and he said, "What is your first command, to your servant, my lord?"

Sauron took his first step, and where he stepped, left charred footprints and glowing embers of flame. He beckoned to follow, and Saruman walked alongside him, keeping pace. "For hundreds of years, I lay dormant, and upon my rebirth, I was made aware of a creature that too long kept my ring for himself. A creature of filth named Gollum. He gave me a name...Baggins."

Saruman spoke. "Frodo. He held the ring before I reclaimed it. He traveled in a party of nine. Isengard is now the prison of four of those members."

Sauron took this news with great delight, and said, "I will deal with the one who held my ring, myself...he is to remain unharmed, and treated well..."

"As you command, my Lord." Saruman replied.

"I am also aware that Isildur's heir was amongst the party. And that one of them was killed in the ambush...I wish to know, white wizard...who fell in battle? Is the heir of my enemy, a memory?"

Saruman shook his head. "Aragorn lives. I saw him and the elves flee this land."

"Flee?" Sauron repeated as if somewhat amused. "Aragorn will not easily escape my wrath. The blood of the one who defeated me so long ago runs in his veins...and I will make him suffer."

"My lord, if they have fled, they will have most likely gone for the Grey Havens...we cannot enter there without the aid of the elves..."

"Relax your mind, white wizard..." Sauron replied. "The elves may be far from Middle-Earth...but they have not reached their haven of safety. They too will die by my hand...in this land or another...for now, it is futile they even try to escape to their Undying Lands..."

They came upon a balcony, overlooking Mordor's lands, and once Sauron stepped onto the balcony, every orc in Mordor looked upon him. Saruman looked around, seeing some of the Nazgûl flying their fell beasts. Dragon-like in appearance, but much smaller, they roared in the sky, as they circled Barad-dûr. The armies fell silent as Sauron raised a fist.

"Today..." He called in a cold and deep voice, which though was not deafening, was heard by every orc in Mordor, "The age of men shall fall. The shadow grows faster, and our armies are hidden within. No one alive, can stand against us." At the statement, the orcs chattered in excitement. Sauron however continued. "Let all mortals tremble and despair. Doom has finally come once again, and we will bring the hammer down upon this world. The scarring of this land will begin...very soon."

The cheer in Mordor was great, and Sauron turned to Saruman. "It begins..." He said. "Gather your forces. Soon, we will march upon Men...but we have a job to do first..."

"Whatever the job is...it will be done." Saruman replied.

"I have no belief, that it won't be." Sauron replied, in soft pleasure. "You and I, Saruman, will take a small force in pursuit of the Elves...my sworn enemy has fled...and we will pursue him."

"Across the sea?" Saruman asked.

"Yes...I will work to locate them shortly...but it won't be long...I will locate our enemies...and we will pursue them, and we will crush any who stand in our way of finding them."


	4. Dawnstar

The snow continued to fall hard, but, after a while, the dim fires and lights of Dawnstar came into view. It hadn't been long ago that Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf came upon a bay, where Legolas began to see the city ahead. Aragorn could not begin to imagine exactly how the vision of Elves really worked, or how they could get used to such strong sight, but he never really asked. They had run into a couple men who turned out to be hunters for the city. It had been a bit of a conversation, but they talked them into giving them a ride across the bay toward the city of Dawnstar.

The ride over wasn't exactly quiet as the hunters asked them where they had come from. Aragorn told them about Middle-Earth, and how the Dark Lord was about to rise once more to power, and the hunters didn't know what to think of him. They'd obviously never heard of such a place, a being, or a Ring which was so powerful and so durable, not even a dragon's fire could harm it. Their skepticism was expected, and Aragorn didn't rebuke them for it. Gandalf said nothing through the ride. It was almost as if he were trying to figure out a way of getting his point across. They knew that their case wouldn't be strong. Whoever held a position of power in this Dawnstar wouldn't be convinced so easily of their problems. Aragorn was actually wondering if it was even worth the bother.

However they drew ever closer to Dawnstar, and through the hard snowfall, the shadows of buildings began to appear through the mist. People walked along the streets, heavily clothed against the harsh cold. Aragorn saw them and suddenly could not wait to get near one of the many fires that he saw. They pulled up to a dock, and one of the men on the dock took a look to the four companions the hunters had brought. "There are strangers in your boat, Svodi."

"These strangers asked for a lift across the bay. We decided to help them, they didn't seem to be any trouble."

"I didn't say they would be, I just hope your catch of game made it across with you on such a small boat."

The hunters crouched in the boat and lifted the corpse of what looked like an elk out of the boat and onto the dock. "We wouldn't disappoint." one of the hunters replied. The man on the dock nodded, and beckoned to a couple dock workers who began to help unload the boat and gather the food the hunters brought back. Aragorn kept out of their way as he gathered what little belongings he had and stepped onto the dock. The man on the dock stopped him. "I don't recognize where you come from, stranger. But understand that we will not tolerate any trouble here in Dawnstar, do I make myself clear?"

Gandalf approached the man from behind and with a calm demeanor, he replied, "We are not here to cause any trouble, but we require an audience with your town leader, immediately."

The man turned to Gandalf, maybe giving the wizard a confused look at his apparel. "You refer to Skald the Elder, our city's Jarl. You're asking the wrong person. I do not work for or with the Jarl, and I'd be lucky enough to even think of setting foot in his hall. The Jarl is most likely concerned with the war, more than whatever you have to reply."

"War?" Aragorn asked in confusion.

They began to walk off the dock with the man as he went over to a work desk, in which he began jotting down numbers most likely related to the game the hunters brought back. "Surely you are aware of the war which currently ravages throughout Skyrim right now?"

Gimli gave an annoyed grunt. "The hunters said we were strangers here, perhaps you can bring us up to speed?"

The dock master looked to Gimli with a scowl. "The hunters did say you were strange to this land...perhaps the short stature of you should tell me that." Gimli growled a bit at the taunt, but the dock master paid no heed as he spoke. "Skyrim is in a state of Civil War between the Imperial Forces, and Rebellion of Ulfric Stormcloak. Every Jarl in their city has devoted their time to supporting the war...except perhaps Jarl Balgruuf. But if the news is to be believed, even he's thrown in his side with the Empire. Ulfric won't take too kindly to that."

Aragorn listened to the words, but said nothing as he got informed on the civil war apparently going on. Gandalf took note of it too, but spoke, "War is one of the problems he may soon have to forget. It is imperative that we see him."

"Forget the war?" the dock master asked. "Not likely. Look, if you wish to see the Jarl, be my guest. You are certainly welcome to seek an audience with him. I cannot promise you will be able to talk him into forgetting the war, but you can certainly seek him out in the longhouse."

Gandalf nodded and turned away. Aragorn followed along with Legolas and Gimli. Legolas seemed to get some strange looks from most of the people here. Legolas seemed to ignore it, but Aragorn soon caught glimpses of the locals giving the strange looks. Almost like they didn't know what to take of Legolas. "They certainly have taken a keen interest in you, Legolas." he spoke in the Elven tongue.

Legolas simply replied back in the same language, "We are strangers here. They may not be accustomed to the Elven race."

"Perhaps, perhaps not...I think some give you hostile looks. Unwelcome looks."

Gandalf simply spoke afterward out of the Elven language. "Regardless, we won't be here long, if all is willing."

They approached the longhouse, and climbed up on the small front deck. However before Gandalf could reach for the door, two guards blocked his path. "State your business here, outsider."

Gandalf looked to the guards, "I must speak with the Jarl of this city. It is of utmost importance."

"The Jarl has enough to worry about, without a stranger blathering mad nonsense. Whatever you have to say can be said here, and can be delivered to the Jarl at a more appropriate time." the guard replied not moving.

"And what time would be appropriate?" Gandalf asked sternly back. "I do not wish to waste the time of the Jarl, but if I do not see him, this city could face a danger of which you've never faced before."

There was a pause from the guards as they stood there, eyeing the wizard. It wasn't long before the other guard said, "Five minutes, outsider. This better not be a waste of the Jarl's time."

Gandalf said nothing as they opened the doors. The city wasn't very big, and it showed within the longhouse. The Jarl sat debating something with a man dressed in military wear, and other men in robes and other fine wear. Aragorn kept pace with Gandalf. "Do you think we can really talk them into seeing our problem?"

"No." Gandalf replied. "And we cannot test time on this one Jarl. If he will not help us, we will have to move on."

"How will we do that?" Legolas asked, walking behind them. "This land is strange to us, and-"

"You there." one of the men in robes spoke, noticing the four approaching the throne. "You were not invited in here, state your business."

Gandalf approached the man, and spoke up, loud enough for the Jarl to hear. "There is a matter that is of the utmost importance. The Jarl needs to hear what I have to say."

The Jarl looked at Gandalf, with a bit of a sour expression. He was balding, and dark skinned, and judging by how he sat, Aragorn was wondering if he even cared about his position at all. The Jarl gave an annoyed sigh, and spoke up, "What is this? Who are you, and why do you intrude here?"

"I am Gandalf, Jarl Skald, and I come from a land outside of Skyrim."

"Be specific." the Jarl replied. "Cyrodiil, Hammerfell, Black Marsh, where are you from and why would you be so far from home?"

"I am not from any land you may be familiar with." Gandalf replied. "The land I come from is called Middle-Earth, and I stand before you, because soon, Middle-Earth will be in ruin."

"Well that's a damn shame." the Jarl replied rather sarcastically. "I'll have you know that I have never heard of such a land. I do not have time for this."

"I didn't expect you to know of our world, but if you do not wish to bring ruin to your city, you would be wise to hear me out." Gandalf replied, standing firm.

"And just what would bring ruin to my city?" the Jarl asked in protest.

"From our land, an ancient darkness has risen. A foe this world has not seen for centuries rises, and will soon conquer Middle-Earth. There is a chance he may aim to strike against the enemies who have left Middle-Earth. If this enemy were to set foot in your land, there is very little chance of a victory in your favor."

"I'll have you know that the only enemy Skyrim needs to fear right now is the Empire. The gods themselves burn in anger at their incompetence and their refusal of accepting Talos as a divinity. The land around us burns from their stubborn refusal, their weak will to those Thalmor bastards, and everyday, innocent people die. I cannot help you even if I were to believe your story. This war is taking up too much priorities. Find some other Jarl to blather your nonsense to. Guards! Remove these men at once."

Aragorn stepped up and rose his voice, "My Jarl, do not dismiss these claims as some made-up claim, we need your help to-"

"Enough! I've had it with these claims. Be gone!" And with it, the Jarl sat back down, not uttering another word. Three guards came up to the group.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." one of them replied.

Aragorn looked to Gandalf. Gandalf had his eyes shut, before he turned. Aragorn kept pace. "We're leaving?"

"Their warning has been given...their fate is their own..." Gandalf said with a solemn tone. "They refuse to listen...there is nothing more we can do."

One of the guards looked to Aragorn and asked. "Is what you say...true, stranger?"

Aragorn looked to the guard. It was rather confusing that a guard would have any interest in their story at all, but Aragorn nodded. "We have no reason to lie. Our home is gone, we are stranded here, and if they do indeed hunt outside of our land, things could get bad for lands out here."

The Guard looked at them for a few seconds, before giving them a small sack, filled with gold coins. "It's not much, but hire a carriage and go to Whiterun. I can't say that you will find better luck there, but it is the one city that has remained nuetral in the war. Speak to the Jarl. Balgruuf the Greater. If anyone will listen to your story, it'll be him as he's not so much concerned about the war."

Aragorn took the small sack of coins and softly replied, "Thank you..."

"Be warned though." the guard said. "There are rumors that Whiterun has sided with the Empire...I cannot promise you that their neutrality is still there. But it is your best shot."

"Where does the carriage wait?" Gandalf asked the guard.

"He occasionally comes to the outskirts of the town. If you can catch him, he'll take you to Whiterun. About a day or two's ride from here. Much faster than walking over the mountains though."

"We won't waste your offer." Aragorn replied. "You have our gratitude."

"Talos guide you." the guard replied. "If there is indeed truth to your story...I hope you will find victory against whatever enemy you face. Good luck...and watch the skies."

Aragorn frowned in confusion at the phrase, but thought nothing of it. The guard walked away shortly afterward, leaving the group to their own. As they started walking to the area where the guard said the carriages would be, Aragorn gave a small smile. "Well, at least it's a lead. Perhaps we may find better fortunes in this Whiterun."

"Perhaps so." Gandalf replied. "We're running out of time. If we cannot make someone understand, Sauron may come faster than we may anticipate. He will likely seek revenge against the heir of Isildur. With you out of Gondor, he may be seeking ways of locating us, if he has not located us already."

"You've been quiet a long time, elf." Gimli said, on a quick subject change.

Legolas did indeed have a look of deep thought on his face. Aragorn took notice of this, and frowned. "What is it?"

Legolas looked up. "That Jarl...he mentioned something that sounds familiar...almost like a distant memory perhaps. Thalmor...I can't help but feel I know the word."

Gandalf looked to Legolas. "It shouldn't come to any surprise, that there are indeed Elves in this land as well...however not the kind that inhabited Middle Earth."

"Elves here?" Gimli asked. "Just what we need. More pointed ears. I could use a friendly face instead of all these looks I get from the townspeople. They act like they've never seen a dwarf before."

Gandalf simply replied, "I cannot speak much about what dwells in this land. I've never traveled here, and do not know much about this place as you already know...I suggest we find this carriage, and get a move on."

It wasn't long before they did indeed come across a rather large looking wagon, and a man, who was conversing with someone near a small house. The man took notice of their approach, and spoke, "You looking to hire a coach?"

Gandalf spoke, "Yes, and if you don't mind we would like to get to a place called Whiterun with haste."

"I can get you to Whiterun, I can do it in your haste, it's just a matter of avoiding any bandits, or other obstacles. You have the coin? I charge 15 Septims by the day."

Aragorn produced the small sack of coins that the guard had given them earlier. The driver looked into the bag, rummaged a bit, before nodding. "All right, consider me hired. We'll leave when you're ready."

"We are ready to go at the present moment." Aragorn replied.

"Then hop in, and we'll be off." the driver replied, and he climbed up to his driver's seat.

The company of four began to climb into the back of the wagon, and Gimli grumbled, as he wiped some of the snow off the seat. "I just hope it's warmer in Whiterun than it is in this place."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy...I got a bit of a thing to address. First of all, sorry if this chapter seemed a little dull. I know it's been a slow start, but I got some awesome plans for the next few chapters. I won't spoil anything, but my gawd, you'll know what I mean soon.<strong>

**Second of all, I'm gonna go ahead and address something that's popped up in a few reviews. First and foremost...The Ring of Power is the center piece of this story. Any Daedric Artifacts, will not be making an appearance, and even if they did, due to Sauron's backstory (I'm not entirely clueless on that), I have a feeling he'd have the knowledge to forge the Ring to be as powerful if not more powerful than Skyrim Daedric artifacts. On the subject of Daedra, some of you might be a little disappointed, but I never really got into the Daedric storylines, and since they did not really become a part of the main storylines, apart from Hermaeus Mora, they will not be making an appearance most likely. Hermaeus Mora may make a few appearances, but I am not gonna be at the center of people arguing over which is more powerful, Sauron or a Daedra...this is supposed to be a fun story, not a competition.**

**The Eye of Magnus got mentioned. That is destroyed. That was a quick way to end that discussion.**

**Some of you may disagree with me on some things here, but I promise you...I'm putting some thought into this. Heavy thought. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds, now that the hard intro parts are over, I may have a smoother time writing. Stay tuned!**


	5. Balgruuf the Greater

Whiterun. It had taken them longer than they'd hoped to set their sights on the city, but it wasn't too long before they had cleared the mountains and found the main road. From there, the trip was pretty straight forward. Little was talked about. They didn't travel during the night for fear of night raids, or some attack by a wild beast. The company didn't know what dangers they faced here, and a lot of people didn't seem to enjoy talking about current events happening outside the war. They'd pass by people on the road, with a look of despair, or hopelessness in their eyes. The two nights they stopped, Gandalf would keep watch over their camp, to ensure nothing surprised them. Not once did anything stand out.

They passed by an old watchtower, which almost looked like it would fall apart at any given moment if time had allowed it. Guards however still help position there. Unlike the guard colors of Dawnstar, which wore more pale armor, the guard of Whiterun were clothed in a tannish orange garmet. Their helmets covered their faces, and they barely took notice of the four strangers who sat in the back of the coach.

"It's been a busy week for the guard of Whiterun." the driver called back to them. "They've had to deal with quite a few visitors."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

"Whiterun finally pledged their allegiance to the Empire. Of course old Ulfric won't like the news there. He's been trying to get Balgruuf to join with him for weeks now. Once he gets word that Whiterun is with the Empire, it won't be long before he attacks it."

"We've been hearing about war ever since we got here." Gimli spoke. "What the blazes is it all about?"

"You strangers to Skyrim?" the driver asked.

"Yes." Aragorn spoke. "We've only been here a few days. This war is strange to us."

"Well, it's a bit complicated, and I'm likely not the best person to inform you on much about it. I guess it all started many years back during an event known as the Markarth Incident. The Markarth Incident, involved the taking of a city West of here, Markarth from a people who became known as the Forsworn. Ulfric Stormcloak led the attack I guess under the promise that free worship of Talos would be permitted. I don't know how well you're acquainted with the peace treaty the Empire has with the Aldmeri Dominion, but the Empire signed a treaty called the White-Gold Concordat, which ties the Empire to follow Thalmor demands, including the outlaw of Talos Worship. Ulfric didn't like that, and he challenged High King Torygg, High King of Skyrim at the time, to a duel. It is allowed to challenge the rule over Skyrim, but many felt that the way Ulfric went about it was more murderous.

"Ulfric used the Thu'um on the High King, before killing him. Many Imperial loyalists saw it as murder, and the Civil War has since been raging. The Stormcloak Rebellion on one side, fighting for Talos worship and independence from the Empire, and The Mede Empire on the other, fighting to kill traitors who murdered a King. I don't know where I personally stand on it all, but it's been the talk of the land."

"You said something about a...Thu'um? Aragorn asked. "What is that?"

"Again, you're asking the wrong guy." the driver replied. "I barely understand it. Something the Greybeards use or whatnot. I do recall Ulfric being a student to the Greybeards, but that was a long time ago..." He looked ahead. "There it is. Whiterun."

As they cleared a hill, Aragorn beheld a large city growing near, surrounded by a great stone wall that sat on a plateau. The architecture almost reminded him of cities found in Rohan, but more rough. But what also caught the eye, was what lay around the wall. Everywhere, there were tents, and soldiers in steel and red armor. All along the fields, soldiers were training, sparring, keeping on their feet. Aragorn estimated around three thousand soldiers. Maybe more, but not much more. The driver nodded. "The Imperial Garrison sent from Solitude. They're already preparing for the worst."

Legolas looked over the army, as did Gandalf, and Gimli. Aragorn simply thought out loud to himself, "Back home, you're just not used to the idea of man fighting man..."

Aragorn knew that there were men who did indeed serve Sauron, men who lusted for power, but it seemed that in recent times, most men stood in allegiance against Mordor's forces. Rohan, Gondor, they weren't the perfect allies, but they were still allies. The idea that these soldiers might soon be fighting others of their own land was almost something Aragorn sympathized for. It seemed saddening, yet also maddening. None of these soldiers knew what could be headed their way. It was as Gandalf said up in Dawnstar. If Sauron were indeed to set foot here in this land, this Civil War would be the last thing on their minds. But by then, it might be too late.

"Do you think we can get this Jarl to listen to us, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked. "If he has thrown his lot in with a side in this war already, he may be like Skald. Concerned with the war."

"I hope you pardon my eavesdropping, but Balgruuf is nothing like Skald." the driver called back a bit cheerful. "I used to live in Whiterun a few months back before I started transporting people around Skyrim. Balgruuf is a man who loves his city, and cares deeply about those who dwell within it's walls. Whiterun is lucky to have such a man guiding her through these hard times. If you have something important to tell the Jarl, he will give it consideration."

Gandalf gave a smile to Aragorn. "Well, that's some good news. Perhaps we may have found a bit of luck after all."

They continued to ride through the fields, passed the soldiers, who paid them no heed. Though as they began to come across a few peasant farms, the carriage stopped outside a stable. "Unfortunately, this is as far as I can take you." the driver replied. "Whiterun won't let the coaches inside. If you wanna talk to the Jarl, head to Dragonsreach. The highest building on the plateau. Just follow the main road, and you won't miss it."

The company began to exit the coach, and as Aragorn finished paying him for his final day of service, he thanked him. "You've been most helpful. It won't be forgotten."

"Your gratitude is most welcomed. I hope the Jarl isn't too busy for you. Best of luck."

With that, they began to walk into the city, eager to meet this Balgruuf.

* * *

><p>Whiterun was busy. There was constant chatter from people who ran street stalls, selling everything from fresh meat and produce, to jewelry. Entering the city, they were immediately greeted by the sound of a clashing hammer against burning steel, as a woman worked hard at the forge, unhindered in her work. It wasn't far afterward that they found themselves in a busy street, filled with people calling for business. Looking around you could see the poverty that some of these people lived in, as some could barely draw business to their stalls, and the other way around was seen too. You could run across a man idressed fine, and would he catch a glimpse of you, he'd give you a look as if you were perhaps wiping a muddy hand all over his clothing. The company of four simply proceeded through the streets, passed residential housing, passed markets, a tavern, and a large hall which sat on a smaller plateau.<p>

They came upon a courtyard where in the center, was planted what was once a tree full of life. Now, it was dead, yet beneath it was planted a sapling, which would itself, one day perhaps grow even bigger than the tree that now stood in the courtyard. Off to one side, a man shouted praises to the divinity they were told about not so long ago, Talos. Aragorn gave him a gimpse, but said nothing as they passed and began a slow ascent of stairs. The stairs led all the way to the top of the plateau, where a large hall sat. Guards passed them walking down the stairs as they walked up. About halfway up, Aragorn spared a look across the land. It wasn't home, but he could not deny that the land held a hidden beauty. Some of it was barren, but Whiterun lay lower than than Dawnstar, out of the cold. The temperature was pleasant, and the mountains that surrounded Whiterun almost felt like a protective barrier to anything that could have wanted to attack.

Aragorn resumed walking shortly after admiring the view, and about five minutes later, they reached the top of the stairs. Guards stood before the doors as they did in Dawnstar, but they seemed more relaxed. Dawnstar seemed uptight compared to Whiterun, which was more active and lenient. They began their approach. "How will we approach this time?" Aragorn asked.

"No different than the last time." Gandalf replied. "I will get straight to the point. If this Balgruuf will listen to us, there may be some hope after all. For now, let's just get acquainted with him."

The guards saw them approach, and held up a hand. "The Jarl is in an important meeting with Military Officers. You'll have to wait."

Gandalf sighed and once again, as in Dawnstar he spoke to them. "I assure you, that what I have to say to the Jarl, is beyond the importance of the War you fight. Time is running short. I must see him immediately."

The guards looked to each other, before looking back to Gandalf. "Very well, but if the Jarl refuses your company, you will need to wait."

Gandalf nodded in understanding. "Very well."

The doors opened and they were greeted by more stairs, which they climbed to reveal a great dining hall. At the end, there were several people in Imperial armor, and other officials standing around a man who sat in a throne. He was dressed in crimson robes, and a sword lay sheathed nearby him. His long golden hair came down to his shoulders, and his beard went down even further. He spoke in a bold confident voice. One could tell this was a man who demanded respect, and likely earned respect. They approached slowly, as they talked about what sounded like Stormcloak intercepted plans, suspected positions, rumors, and it was shortly after some of this, one of the officials turned and saw them coming.

She was dressed in a brown leather armor, and had a sword sheathed at her side. As she approached, they immediately realized she wasn't human. Her skin was a brown color, and her eyes, wider, and a fiery red. She blocked their path, and placed a hand on her weapon's hilt and immediately spoke in a very cautious and intimidating voice, "You. You were not asked to attend this meeting, nor do you wear garments of the Empire. What is your business here?"

"I must speak with the Jarl at once." Gandalf replied. "The situation is dire, and we have reason to believe, that he may be the only Jarl who might be willing to help."

"The guards outside were not supposed to allow anyone in. Unless this is an important matter concerning the Stormcloak rebellion, you're going to have to wait outside."

"Irileth, who is it?" a voice called.

"Strangers, my Jarl." the warrior replied. "They say they have urgent reason to speak with you. I asked them to wait outside until you were finished."

"I am finished here, Irileth. Bring them to me."

The warrior now known to them as Irileth held her hand on the hilt of her sword but nodded. "Keep your weapons sheathed in the presence of the Jarl. Don't try anything foolish. I've got my eyes on you all."

With that, she led the group up to the Jarl, and passed the Military officers, which now left for the exits. They approached, and there he was. Jarl Balgruuf, sitting on his throne, eyes full of concern, as if his mind had been burdened with hard news. Likely of the war, and Gandalf almost regretted what had to be said. Irileth replied, "The strangers, my Jarl."

Balgruuf looked up to see them and frowned, immediately noting, "You're not of Skyim."

"No, Jarl Balguuf, we are not." Gandalf replied.

"What land do you come from?" Balgruuf asked.

"It is a land far from here, and we are actually in Skyrim by accident. I'm afriad what I have to tell you will not be pleasant news to bear, as I am aware you are involved in a war."

Balgruuf frowned and sat back. "What is this about? Who are you?"

"I am Gandalf. Among me is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Glóin, and Legolas, son of Thranduil. We come from a land that is called, Middle-Earth, and I am saddened to say, that land will soon be under the shadow of Sauron."

"The name of this land, and this Sauron you mention elude me." Balgruuf replied.

"That does not surprise me." Gandalf replied, placing leaning on his staff, his white cloak draping around his feet. "But it is imperative that you listen to what I say, for Skyrim may be in a danger unlike anything this land has ever faced."

Balgruuf scoffed a bit. "There is much danger in this land today, old man. But start from the beginning. If you say Skyrim is indeed in danger, it is my duty to hear you out. Speak."

Gandalf nodded and stood. "Where we come from, there is a story long forgotten, about a battle that happened centuries ago, in the lands of Mordor. Sauron is the ruler of that land. And in this time, through great arts and craft, he forged a weapon so powerful, that it almost conquered Middle-Earth in this time. The Ring of Power. This Ring was made with one intention, to rule Middle-Earth. At this battle, a man known as Isildur, heir to the throne, defeated Sauron, but failed to destroy the ring. For a long time, the Ring was actualy lost, until it was rediscovered by an old friend of mine, Bilbo Baggins. I am saddened to say, that I do not know the fate of my friend, or of his kin...but we embarked on a quest to destroy this Ring.

"You may not understand the full power this Ring has, for it is bound to Sauron. Sauron alone can wield it, control it, use the full power of it. And only in the fires of Mt. Doom, where it was forged, can it truly be destroyed, defeating Sauron."

Aragorn stepped up. "I was with the Fellowship that was sent to Mordor, as was Legolas and Gimli. We found ourselves ambushed, and we were split. The enemy reclaimed the ring, and we were forced to flee. About five days ago, we were shipwrecked off the Coast of Skyrim, and have been in need of help getting to our destination. The longer we are here in Skyrim, the more we may be drawing Sauron to this very land."

"I do not mean to sound cynical." Balgruuf replied, "But why would this Sauron come here? If he has his ring, and is indeed intent on taking your home, why would he come to Skyrim?"

Legolas spoke up. "Aragorn is the heir to Isildur. As long as Isildur's bloodlines live, Sauron will track them down and kill them."

Balgruuf frowned at the answer. "So you fear that Sauron will come. Why do you not face him? If your ancestors could take Sauron from power, what stops you?" Balgruuf asked Aragorn, rising out of his seat. "And what would you have me do?"

"We need to head out to sea, to the north, towards our haven."

"There is no safe haven." Balgruuf replied. "You do not seem to realize the full story of what this land sees. The War between the Empire and Stormcloak Rebellion rages on day after day, and if the legends are true, Alduin the World-Eater will soon destroy all. Sovngarde and Tamriel alike. And it wouldn't surprise me if this Middle-Earth would follow after he would finish his rampage."

"Alduin?" Legolas asked frowning. Gandalf frowned at the name himself, as if in deep thought.

"I am sorry to say, that even if there was no war, I am not in a position to aid you. Skyrim faces enough troubles. This story that you bring to me, of this foe and this Ring only add to it. If this story is true, Skyrim won't stand a chance. It is too beat, and bloodied from the scars of battle. This Sauron would be invading a nation that is divided."

"There must be something that you can do." Aragorn replied. "We were told you would listen, and you show concern. We have no reason to lie about this. We do not wish to bring harm to the people of Skyrim, and if it is possible, we will leave and leave you to the problems you already face. But we cannot do that alone. Our fleet is divided and we don't know if many of our friends are still alive."

It was at that moment, the doors of the keep burst open, and a guard ran in. Balgruuf noted the frantic guard, and his eyes rose to meet him. The guard called out. "My Jarl!"

"What is it, kinsman?" Balgruuf asked, walking forward to meet the guard.

"Urgent news, my Lord! The Stormcloak Army has been spotted marching our way! They've just passed Helgen!"

"What?!" Balgruuf asked. "Are you sure?"

"The reports are confirmed. They are will be here by morning! Our scouts continue to monitor them, but the rumors are now confirmed!"

"Damn!" Balgruuf spat. "How big is the advance?"

"We estimate two thousand strong, my Jarl."

"Any sign of Ulfric?"

"No, sir. He wasn't spotted amongst the ranks."

"Very well." Balgruuf replied. "Send word to the Imperial Battalion to ready the walls, and prepare to engage them here. If they request the aid of the Town Guard, they'll have it."

The guard nodded, "It will be done, my Jarl."

"And send word to the citizens of Whiterun, that until this battle passes, they are to remain indoors. We don't need any unwanted casualties in this mess. Barricade the gates, and forge as much weaponry as we can. This will not be an easy battle for them. If Ulfric wants Whiterun, his army is in for the fight of their lives."

The guard nodded but his tone got concerned. "My Jarl...he's with them."

Balgruuf turned to the guard. "Who?"

"...The Dragonborn, my Jarl. He's been spotted and confirmed amongst the Stormcloak lines."

Balgruuf got closer to the guard. "Are you sure?"

"There is no doubt, sir."

"Then our fears have been realized." Balgruuf said grimly.

Aragorn listened in. He had never heard such a title given to a warrior before. Dragonborn? He couldn't even hypothesize why one would be called as such. By the tones of the voices speaking of him, he was a formidable warrior.

"We should have known he'd be fighting for Stormcloak after he was here, trying to get you to join them." Irileth said in passive anger.

Balgruuf for a moment said nothing before turning to his guard. "...thank you." Balgruuf replied, before dismissing him. He took a moment before looking back to his company, and saying, "I'm afraid our discussion is over. As you can see now, this damned war has finally come to Whiterun, and I'm afraid our discussion of this...ring and Sauron will have to wait."

"The longer you wait, the closer doom comes to claim this whole land. You must understand, and try to put aside this War, and ready yourselves for a force unlike anything this world has ever seen!" Gandalf replied.

"While your words have not fallen on deaf ears, wizard, you fail to see that I cannot do anything for you, or this situation you describe to me. If you want to even attempt to try and convince anyone to put this war aside, you will need to travel to Solitude and speak with Jarl Elsif. She is the one next in line for the Throne of Skyrim. Or even travel to Windhelm, and try to convince Ulfric Stormcloak to surrender himself and his rebellion to the Empire. But that is not likely to happen. I cannot do anything for you."

Aragorn stepped up. "There must be something you can do. You heard us out, you show concern, is there nothing you can do?"

Balgruuf took a moment to himself before saying, "For now, no. However, if the city is kept under Imperial control, I may be able to assist perhaps. An escort to Solitude perhaps, but I doubt that you would be able to convince the powers that be of this story. Never-the-less, I can try to help you. But if the city is taken, I will be powerless to help, and you will be on your own perhaps to talk with the Stormcloaks. I however have no interest in abandoning my people. If you want to be of any help right now, then ready your swords for battle, and join us in our defense. We could use every last man we can."

Irileth looked to Balgruuf. "Jarl, are you sure this would be a wise suggestion? Recruiting strangers we barely know to fight in a war they have no part of?"

Gandalf also seemed skeptical. "It is with no disrespect, I must also question this."

Balgruuf simply spoke up. "If the reports surrounding the Dragonborn amongst the Stormcloak Army is true, we are in for a brutal fight." Balgruuf turned to Aragorn. "Fight for Whiterun. If we can hold the city, I give you my word I will do what I can to investigate your claims. What say you?"

Aragorn looked to Gimli, and Legolas. He was silent for a moment, before he breathed and said, "I will do what I can to ensure that Whiterun will not fall to the Stormcloaks."

"Aragorn, we are not here to interfere with the wars of foreign lands." Gandalf replied.

"I know, Gandalf, but I feel that right now there is no other choice." Aragorn replied. "If there is any chance we can help our cause here,I am willing to fight alongside these soldiers."

Gandalf didn't look pleased, but understood. "Very well. However, I cannot involve myself in this. I will not."

Aragorn was a bit disappointed in that, but nodded in understanding.

"Hey, cheer up, lad." Gimli replied. "I'll fight alongside you."

"As will I." Legolas replied.

Balgruuf eyed the trio. "You will have Whiterun's thanks for your volunteering. However, I do not think we will have any armor that may fit your small friend..."

Gimli growled a bit. "Just show me the enemy...they will know the strength of Gimli's axe!"Balgruuf looked to Gandalf. "I understand your decision. If you wish, you may bunker yourself in the guest quarters."

Nodded. "That would be appreciated. I have something to ponder."

Balgruuf nodded. "I'll take you there...Irileth! Show these three to the armory, and ready yourself for battle."

"At once, my Jarl." Irileth replied. "Let's go..."


	6. The Siege of Whiterun

The armory was now bristling with activity as the news of the oncoming Stormcloak threat spread around the walls and the city like a wildfire. Irileth led Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn through the keep talking about certain weapons available or armor should they need anything. Aragorn fitted himself with some chain mail, but assured her that his sword would be enough after some sharpening. Legolas looked over the array of arrows in the armory as Irileth kept talking before Aagorn asked, "They mentioned something up above that made the Jarl seem nervous. What is this Dragonborn warrior the guard spoke of?"

Irileth looked to Aragorn. "I do not know if these Nordic legends of this Dragonborn warrior are true, but the one they speak of is a formidable warrior in combat. He helped months ago in protecting Whiterun in a situation that proved dire. It wasn't that long ago actually, that he approached the court wielding the Axe of Ulfric Stormcloak, asking us to join the Stormcloak Rebellion. My suspicions of him were always high, but I never suspected he'd join the Stormcloaks. He has no part in this war, and has no reason to have joined with Ulfric."

"Why do you say that?" Aragorn asked.

"His kind are heavily discriminated against across Tamriel, including here. I am not proud to say that, as my kind too are heavily persecuted here in Skyrim, but Ulfric heavily favors the Nordic race. He despises elves, and anyone who would dare side with them, that includes the Empire."

Legolas heard this, and turned. "A hatred of elves? Why?"

Irileth looked to Legolas for a moment, not saying a word. A small frown appeared, and she noted, "You're an elf? You don't look in appearance of most elves here."

Gimli nodded, "Yeah, he's an elf. A pain sometimes, but an elf."

Legolas looked to Irileth, "You're like me."

Irileth gave no reply, but responded, "I am of the Dunmer. The Dark Elves. We hail from Morrowind, but I get the feeling that you are closer to the High Elves...again, not like any that you'd find here, but not too different I would think."

"Why does this Ulfric discriminate against Elves?"

"Because they are behind the abolishing of Talos Worship. It likely doesn't help that the Thalmor Elves have a very supremacist behavior. The Nords are no fan of these traits. Stay strong, High Elf."

"I do not fear any treatment these Nords might have for me."

"I wish more elves around here had the boldness you show." Irileth replied.

"What makes this Dragonborn Warrior any different from a Nord soldier?" Gimli asked.

Irileth looked to the dwarf. "I myself cannot deny the tremendous ability he has in combat. There is something about him that no other warrior can do. His voice itself can be used as a weapon. I do not know how, but if his Voice is of such power, it will be a tremendous challenge to take him down. I'm afraid I cannot speak much more about him, because though I've witnessed him use this strange ability, I do not know of the full extent of the power he has. It may not be a big deal, but if the soldiers around here fear him, it's worth noting."

Aragorn, who had been sharpening his sword on a grindstone, stood up and replied, "Well, we will do what we can to aid you. We are only three, but we've fought our way out of some tough situations before."

Irileth replied, "Get as much rest as you can. Who knows when the Stormcloaks will arrive. We'll need our men at their best. When the attack begins, report to Imperial Lieutenant Legate Rikke. She will give you further instructions."

"Where will you be?" Legolas asked.

Irileth looked to him. "My place is by the Jarl's side, until death. Our dutiesare to keep Whiterun and the Jarl safe, but I will not leave his side, come what may. Best of luck to you all tomorrow. It will not be an easy fight...remember to get rested."

With that, she left them to prepare herself for her own part in the combat.

* * *

><p>The darkness took over the city like a black veil. Outside the city walls, the few farms and other buildings had been completely evacuated, and the Imperial Army was busy setting up barricades, while they also fortified their battle-lines and constructed heavy weapons of war. Aragorn sat on the steps of Dragonsreach as he puffed his pipe of tobacco, he sat overlooking the city, but his eyes were glued to the horizon. During the day, he could see the mountains which shielded Whiterun from the outside, but tonight, there was something off about those mountains. A dull orange glow, and smoke rising over the mountains. The Stormcloak Army was close, and he knew they were likely just as busy as they were getting ready. He took a breath in and said nothing as Legolas approached him from behind and sat alongside him. "The mountains cease to sleep tonight."<p>

Aragorn nodded, smoke exiting his mouth. "Where's Gimli?"

"He had a drink at the Tavern before calling it a night. I was just coming to see when you'd get some rest."

"I'll head in shortly." Aragorn replied. "Just getting an idea of what we might be up against."

Legolas took a breath. "It will feel strange cutting down other men."

Aragorn nodded to that. "When I think of what this land may be up against in the near future, you can't help but wonder if they'll ever listen."

"You imply that this war should be forgotten about." Legolas said.

Aragorn gave a small shrug. "That's easier said than done. Nations don't just forget war. But a nation divided won't stand a chance against Sauron should he find us here." He took another puff of his pipe, "We're about to kill off many potential allies. I wish there were some way around this."

They remained silent before Legolas stood up. "Come, friend. We should be resting up."

Aragorn nodded and puffed one last time before he stood up and followed his friend into the keep. His mind was heavy with thought, but there was nothing to be done. Tomorrow, he was fighting for a chance that they might be able to get this land to see what was coming. They couldn't lose this chance.

* * *

><p>There was a soft series of dull thuds and explosions for a moment. Aragorn barely stirred, however when something made the walls rattle, Aragorn sat up, as did Legolas and Gimli, and they briefly heard a strong horn blaring outside. Legolas rushed to a nearby window. "They're here." he replied.<p>

Gimli grabbed his axe, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get ourselves to the walls!"

They had taken shelter amongst the barracks during the night and after they got up, they immediately began following a group of guards toward the city walls. Outside the keep, smoke was already staining the morning sky, giving off a fiery orange in the sky. They could hear shouts off in the distance, but their eyes were glued on the sky as boulders would sail through the skies after being launched by enemy trebuchets. There were no signs of civilians anywhere, as the word had gotten around that they were to remain indoors. All around, their housing lay barricaded and locked up. Aragorn could only hope it was enough to keep them safe.

As they reached the wall, Aragorn finally got a look. The two armies had not yet clashed but fields were covered in the Imperial red armor, and a sea of Stormcloak blue.

"This is it men!" a female's commanding voice called out. Aragorn looked over to see a female warrior dressed in the standard imperial color, but her armor was thick, and the soldiers she spoke to on the ground dared not look away from her. "This is an important day for the Empire and for the Legion. And for all of Skyrim. This is the day we send a message to Ulfric Stormcloak and the rebel Jarls who support him! Make no mistake. What we do here today, we do for Skyrim and her people! By cutting out the disease of this rebellion, we will make this country whole again!" An explosion rocked the walls as she said that. The heat of fire off some of the projectiles could easily be felt at times. But even amidst the chaos, the imperial commander stood firm. Ready now! Everyone with me! For the Empire! For the Legion!"

At that, there was a huge cry from the men below her as they charged out through the outer gates, and ran for the fields. Out on the fields, the Imperial army also began to take their charge against the sea of blue.

Aragorn jogged over. "Lieutenant Rikke?" he called.

The officer looked to see Aragorn as she drew her sword. "You part of the Whiterun Guard?"

"Not exactly, but we fight for the Jarl."

Rikke nodded and replied, "My men will head the assault on the fields. Stay back with the guard and defend the walls. The main objective is to make sure the Stormcloaks do not make it passed the drawbridges. If they enter the city, we won't have much a chance to keep them from taking it. Understand?"

"We'll do what we can." Aragorn replied nodding.

"Rikke put her helmet on and nodded. "Fight well." And with that, she joined her men as they charged the Stormcloaks.

Down on the field, one could see the Stormcloak army taking charge as well. Aragorn once again found it hard to watch almost, but he couldn't take his eyes off as the two armies got closer and closer together, until finally, soldiers of the Imperial and Stormcloak armies clashed and engaged in a bloodied combat. The shouts and battlecries were deafening even from the walls. The sounds of the clashing blades and death cries filled the air. For about ten minutes, the guards stood at the walls, in silence, watching the men and women of Skyrim spilling their blood in battle, before someone shouted out, "We're being flanked!"

Aragorn's attention was drawn and he noticed guards running off to one side, where he saw enemy soldiers in the blue armor, and some in animal-skins rushing forward. Legolas drew his bow and began to arm arrows. Aragorn also grabbed a nearby bow and armed an arrow.

Gimli grabbed his axe and gave a shout as he ran to join the guard as they rushed to meet the attackers.

The Stormcloaks rushed forward, swords, axes, even warhammers in sight, and ready. A few Stormcloak archers stood on a rocky hill and began to rain arrows upon the guard as they engaged the guards. Legolas took careful precision aims and quickly took down two archers in a matter of seconds. Aragorn mainly shot at the rebels that engaged with the guard. However the rebels just kept coming. Their valor was to be commended.

"For Skyrim!" Aragorn heard them shouting. Another phrase he heard shouted was a bit more intimidating perhaps, but he was bothered not by it. "Victory, or Sovngarde!"

Aragorn drew his blade, and began engaging with several of the guards. It had been a while since his blade had seen such combat, but his experience did not wain on the field. He remembered his cause. They could not lose. They needed the Jarl's help!

"Defend the bridges!" a guard shouted. "We cannot let them through!"

Aragorn clashed and combated with the rebel forces left and right. The only thing on his mind was the cause...

* * *

><p>The fogs of the northern seas were thick but calm. Small patches of Ice drifted around, relatively calm until a large shape began to push the ice to the side. This large shape was not alone, as the fog began to unveil several large ships, with black sails. The several ships turned into dozens of ships, and the number increased. At the stern of one of the ships, the lone and armored figure, Sauron stood as if in meditation. The Ring on his finger burned in temperatures near the flame of a dragon, yet he felt no such pain. His thumb caressed the ring, as if he were stroking a pet gently after being separated for so long. He had been here about a week, yet he still felt separated from the world. He looked up, feeling the presence of Saruman. "Yes, wizard?"<p>

Saruman bowed graciously to the Dark Lord. "We've made visual contact with this strange land you track the enemy to. I must say there is something odd about this land. It stirs with the awakening of the ancients, and I feel something that draws great power not only from the land, but from the realms of the beyond as well."

Sauron turned. "I have felt it. The land is called Tamriel, and the region we find is called Skyrim. Something is amiss. This presence that you feel, I have felt before. Not since the days of Morgoth have I felt this..."

"Do you think it will be a nuisance to our objective?" Saruman asked.

"No." Sauron replied. "If what I think I feel is indeed what I feel...we may be able to use it to our advantage..."

"My Lord, I must once again question bringing such an invasion here." Saruman replied. "I too share in your will to see Isildur's heir destroyed, but do we need such a force to do it?"

"No. We do not. But we will let this land know that if it tries to shelter this Aragorn from us...there will be no mercy." Sauron turned to see a coastal town getting in range. "Men thrive here as well...soon they will know that their age is over." He turned to Saruman. "We have work to do. My power continues to grow, and our objective draws closer. Ready our forces...today, Skyrim will receive a message it cannot afford to ignore..."

* * *

><p>The battle raged in Whiterun. Legolas took position near the winches of the Drawbridge and kept firing arrows into the Stormcloak soldiers. Out in the fields, the battle seemed to grow fiercer when the Stormcloaks found themselves with reinforcements. The guard of Whiterun seemed much easier to fight it seemed to Aragorn, because the corpses of the guard heavily outnumbered the corpses of the rebels. The town guard likely were not as heavily trained as the forces of the Empire or the Stormcloak Rebellion. Aragorn continued to stand fast against the enemy soldiers. Gimli stood beside him, shouting battle-cries and almost laughing as he normally would in his thrill of the combat.<p>

Aragorn knew that Gimli and Legolas often kept count of how many enemies they would take down a battle, but he was unsure either of them were doing it. This just wasn't the same as fighting orcs. These were men. There were other occasional races they encountered on the battlefield, but a majority of these were men...and even women. Aragorn was astounded by the valor the women had because it was just as high as the men, but it felt so strange to cut them down as they raced to combat him.

Aragorn tried to keep his mind set on their cause. His blade met the gullet of another rebel, and he withdrew it. The rebel fell to his knees and off the wall, dead. Aragorn looked up to look for his next opponent, and he was greeted by a warrior of which he'd never seen before.

At first glance, Aragorn could have sworn that the blades-man in front of him was an orc of Mordor, but he would have been mistaken. He was too tall, his facial features did not resemble that of an orc. Where orcs were gritty, dusty, scarred, and full of bloodlust, this face was rough, and the texture was all different. Almost scaled. In fact, Aragorn could have swore that this soldier would resemble a Lizard if they had human features. The warrior even had the tail of one. Never before had Aragorn seen such a soldier, or race. But where Aragorn's curiosity lingered, the lizard soldier just met eyes with Aragorn like he'd seen a hundred men before.

He bore two long, dark, and slightly curved swords. The lizard's armor was not of other rebels. His looked lighter in weight than the armor his companions wore. It was made of leather, and covered his torso. His braces, helmet, even leggings were of similar, if not the same material. It was slightly frayed, and scarred, as if the soldier had seen a lot of action. Aragorn could see some slight confusion in the Lizard's face perhaps. He was unsure why, but one possibility was that perhaps he was confused as to why he wasn't wearing the armor of the Imperial soldiers or Town Guard as well, but if he was confused, he wasn't letting his guard down. His swords rose up, ready for combat.

Aragorn raised his sword as well, but didn't move. The lizard saw this, and made his move of striking first. Aragorn found himself working a little extra hard in order not only to block and deflect the two swords of the attacker, but also to evade the fast strikes of the lizard warrior. Aragorn had faced orcs who used dual blades plenty of times before, but this was different. Orcs most of the time were savage, sometimes sloppy in form. Some weren't even fit to wield two swords. This lizard warrior was nothing of the sort. He had form, and he was well disciplined. He was well aware of where each of his swords were, and he was looking for an open spot in Aragorn's defense. Aragorn couldn't say he wasn't impressed, however something told Aragorn that this strange warrior may not have always been a warrior. He was good, but Aragorn could keep up.

Aragorn deflected another blow, before quickly evading a swipe from the second sword, and managed to move for the attack. He swung his sword, downward in motion to catch the warrior in his left shoulder/neck area, but the warrior quickly used his blades, forming an X, catching Aragorn's blade, and moved his blades, causing Aragorn to hit nothing but air. Aragorn used the opportunity while his blades were busy, to kick him back.

The lizard stumbled back, and allowed Aragorn a moment's recuperation. The lizard also took a moment, before once again moving to attack Aragorn. Aragorn got more aggressive trying to find defense holes in his form. If this warrior hadn't been a warrior for as long as it seemed, it wouldn't be hard to find them. Especially since he was dual-wielding. Anyone who had the guts to dual-wield took a huge chance in a lower defense. The warrior had beautiful form, but his defense was not as stellar. If Aragorn could find the hole, he assumed his sword wouldn't have a tough time cutting against the leather armor this warrior wore.

Gimli's roaring battlecry was suddenly heard as he charged the lizard from behind. Aragorn threw another swipe at the lizard which was deflected. However the lizard warrior also heard Gimli's battlecry, and spared a glance at the new attacker. Gimli raised his axe at the lizard. The lizard bared his teeth at the dwarf, and with a speed that impressed, ducked the axe, and whipped his tail at Gimli, knocking the dwarf off the wall, to the ground not so far below.

Aragorn used that moment in which the warrior was distracted, to punch the lizard with the hilt of his sword, which was still locked with the other blades of the warrior. The lizard grunted, and the lock of the blades broke as he stumbled back, his helmet falling off, revealing the bald and scaled head of his dark blueish skin. Aragorn went to take a swing at the lizard. It was now or never.

But then something happened that Aragorn couldn't even begin to fathom.

The lizard said a strange word. "Fus..."

Time almost slowed as some force gathered around the warrior's mouth, and with two more words... **"RO DAH!"** there was the sound of a thunderclap and Aragorn was sent flying backwards along with anything and anyone else, Imperials, guards, and Stormcloaks alike, that was behind him. Aragorn lost grip on his sword as he was thrown back at incredible force nearly twenty feet, before tumbling too the ground. What in the world could have caused such force? What was that? His world spun as he rolled on his stomach, trying to get a grip on his surroundings.

Gimli heard the thunderclap, and saw Aragorn flying. "Aragorn!" he cried out running to the side of his friend. Aragorn was still breathing and very much alive, though his ears bled and he was beyond dazed. Gimli gripped his axe and looked to the lizard warrior. Gimli yearned to challenge this strange creature in battle, but if he could do whatever it was he had just done with Aragorn, he doubted he'd stand much more of a chance.

He cheered a bit however, when an arrow from Legolas met the upper back shoulder of him. He was brought to his knee, as Legolas jumped down and charged him.

The lizard grunted, and grabbed the arrow in his back, and yanked it free, before evading a jab from the dagger of Legolas, and leaping off the wall after grabbing his helmet, toward the bottom. He still clutched his weapons, but no longer paid any attention to Aragorn, Gimli or Legolas. He just took off for the winches that held up the drawbridge. He easily cut down the guards around it.

Legolas ran to Aragorn, as Gimli began to help him up.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked worried.

Aragorn nodded. "I'm fine...just shaken."

He stood up with the help of them both, just as the lizard let loose some of the winches. One by one, drawbridges began to fall, and Stormcloak soldiers that waited outside, eagerly rushed across, charging toward the city.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli heard a horn. "We are routed! Fall back! Fall back to the keep!"

* * *

><p><strong>Before I get any reviews questioning the Dragonborn, yes. He's Argonian. I'm adding some variety. If you're wondering why an Argonian is fighting for the Stormcloaks, well that's what story is for, and reasons will be revealed later on. I also chose Argonian partly because with a title and power of dragons...Argonian just seems to fit the most in my book. If you have any questions, just PM me.<strong>


	7. Whiterun's Fall

Whiterun smoked in the evening of battle. All across the streets, guards tried to hold the line against the oncoming Stormcloak army. Out on the field, the Imperial battalions were either on the verge of retreating, or fighting a losing battle. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli kept up with a batch of guards which made their way to Dragonsreach as they began to defend the Jarl from the Stormcloak threat. Other guards began putting up barricades that really didn't look like they would hold up against the strong threat. One look across the city, and certain buildings burned after likely being struck by fiery projectiles from the battlefield.

The batch of guards ran through the doors of Dragonsreach before other shut it, and began to heavily barricade it. Irileth approached them in her armor, and weapon drawn. "How long do we have?"

"Not long from now!" Legolas replied. Aragorn was finally walking on his own, and was helping barricade the doors. Outside, they could hear the battlecries of the Stormcloak rebels getting closer and closer.

Jarl Balgruuf entered the main hall, dressed in a heavy battle armor, and holding his sword. "Hold the door as long as we can. Be ready for confrontation!"

Irileth looked to him. "My Jarl, with all due respect, you shouldn't be here. This isn't a fight you should be fighting. Our duty is to protect you!"

"And my duty is to protect Whiterun. I cannot sit back as it burns." Aragorn helped barricade the door, as Jarl Balgruuf overlooked the main hall. Irileth walked to him, her sword at her side. "I understand your reasoning, my Jarl, but my duty is to protect you. You're no good to anyone, dead."

"I understand your concerns, Irileth, but I'll be damned if I let this rabble take my city without raising my own sword!"

Irileth looked concerned, but raised her own blade and nodded. "As you say, my Jarl. It will be an honor to fight alongside you once again."

It was then that the sounds of a thunderous battering ram began to bash against the door. Several guards ran over to barricade the door from opening, Aragorn included. Gimli shouted and joined in barricading it himself. "This battle is lost!" he said under his breath. "I wish we didn't just leave our home to die here!"

Aragorn looked to Gimli as another thunderous bashing came at the door. "Gimli do not speak as such! Remember why we're here. No other Jarl here has shown as much concern or support as Balgruuf. We need to do what it takes to anchor his support with us."

Legolas heard that and nodded in understanding. "And what of that warrior who bested you?"

Aragorn just looked to Legolas. "If we engage again, show patience. He's powerful...but even he has openings."

Balgruuf stood on the stairs overlooking the doors, which were starting to splinter under the battering ram's powerful bursts. "Hold the line! You are the true sons and daughters of Skyrim! No matter what happens here today...we will continue to fight for her!"

At that moment, the door opened, and Stormcloak soldiers began to run through the small opening. At first, the guards easily cut them down as the opening in the door was not big enough for so many to get through, but the door opened wider, and the soldiers of the Stormcloak army began to put up a fight. Aragorn charged forward, sword raised high to engage in the same combat. Gimli charged with him, driving his axe into the side of one of the Stormcloak soldiers, as Legolas took out three arrows, and fired them at once into the oncoming army of rebels.

Through the door, a larger man walked in, he held a large battle-axe as his weapon, and over his light armor was the skin of a bear. He called out in a deep and grizzled, "Take the keep. This battle ends now!" Before he swung his axe into the shield of a guard, splintering it, and knocking the guard down to the floor.

Balgruuf saw this man, and charged forward, his sword raised. "Leave this place immediately! You're not welcome here!"

Balgruuf and the large man engaged in combat, and Irileth rushed to the Jarl's side. It was at that moment however, that the warrior from before, the Lizard, walked in, both his blades drawn. His teeth were bared and he rushed forward to meet Irileth. She nearly was able to cut the larger man down, slashing at his side, but the Lizard intervened, and intercepted her blade. She saw the Lizard, and her face got serious as the two engaged in combat. Aragorn saw the Lizard, and looked to Legolas. "Legolas! Take him down!"

Legolas looked to the Lizard, and immediately locked an arrow on him. The Lizard and Irileth locked blades. She looked at him dead in the eye. "Balgruuf trusted you..."

The lizard said nothing at her statement. There was no emotion in his eye, but after a moment, the Lizard knocked her away with the handle of one of his swords. Legolas let the arrow fly. It hit him dead on. The warrior stumbled back a bit as the arrow went into his left upper-chest area. It wasn't a fatal hit, but, he looked to Legolas, just as Legolas was arming another arrow. Aragorn tried to warn Legolas as he saw the Lizard take a breath in. "Legolas! Move!" Legolas however aimed, just as the Lizard once more muttered three strange words...

"Zun...**HAAL** **VIIK!**"

However at these words, instead on the thunder and force that would have thrown Legolas into the walls, a strange blue aura shot from the mouth of the Lizard straight for Legolas. Legolas found himself stunned and his bow was stripped of his hand before it was thrown across the room. Aragorn was shocked. How much of this strange magic did this creature know? What was it? Did Gandalf have any knowledge of it? Aragorn helped Legolas up, as the stunning aura had made Legolas lose balance, possibly even messed his senses up. Aragorn looked to see the Lizard no longer looking toward them. Instead, the Lizard, sheathed one of his swords, quickly, before growling, and taking the arrow out of his shoulder. He tossed it to the ground, before quickly drawing the blade once more, and turning to the Jarl.

"What magic is that?" Legolas asked as he slowly got up. "I've never heard of such power."

Aragorn couldn't even muster a believable answer. "Certainly something else..." He wondered yet doubted even Gandalf knew what this warrior was doing. It seemed almost like a magic, but it wasn't. It seemed too natural. Aragorn picked up his blade, as the Jarl and Lizard began to lock blades.

The Jarl looked into the warrior with angered and almost hurt eyes. Aragorn wanted to rush the warrior, but for a moment, it was just the two of them. It seemed for a moment, that Balgruuf might actually stand a chance. The anger in his eyes was present, and he looked to the Lizard almost like a scolding father, would to a disobedient child. He pressed against the blades of the Lizard, before making a move. The blades of both the Lizard and Balgruuf swung through the air as if in some harmony. Off to the side, Stormcloak rebels and guards continued to clash, and Irileth was occupied by the large warrior in the bear armor.

"My Thane locks blades with me..." Balgruuf growled in anger at the Lizard. "I taught you so much about what I know of the sword...now you use that sword to burn down the city you once protected..." The Lizard's eyes narrowed and with a shout, he pushed Balgruuf back. Balgruuf recovered and moved to attack the Lizard, swinging his blade right at the base of his neck. However, the Lizard deflected that monster blow from the Jarl, and with a single swift movement his other blade hit the hilt of the Jarl's sword, and the sword of the Jarl for from his hands. Balgruuf did nothing as the other blade of the lizard rose slowly to meet the base of the neck of the Jarl.

Aragorn gripped his blade and began to approach the lizard, who now held the Jarl at his mercy. Balgruuf however stared at the blade as the fighting continued around him, and after a moment his eyes closed painfully. "Enough...!" he said firmly. Some people heard that, but not everyone. The fighting began to die, but the Jarl continued to shout out. "That's enough! I surrender! Guards, stand down...that's an order!"

Aragorn eyed the Lizard as the fighting ceased in the hallway. His fingers around his blade tightened as he just watched the Lizard. The blade didn't lower. The tension mounted as Aragorn wondered if he was about to witness the Jarl's death right then and there. The Lizard's eyes were glued on the Jarl, before finally his own blades lowered, and he knelt to pick up the Jarl's blade, and hand it to him. The Jarl didn't take his eyes off the lizard in anger, and he slowly accepted his weapon and sheathed it.

However before anything could be said, the doors opened, and in walked two Stormcloak soldiers, escorting a man Aragorn did not know. The man was old, and his clothes were formal. He had no weapon, but the passion in his eyes was clear. "Balgruuf!"

The Jarl looked to the old man, and his eyes narrowed. "Vignar Gray-Mane!" he said coldly, as he walked towards the man. "Your family was noticeably absent from the walls. And now I know why. Wouldn't a dagger in the back have sufficed?!"

The man known as Vignar was not phased at the insult. He even looked a bit shocked to the Jarl. "You think this is _personal_?! The Empire has no place in Skyrim. Not anymore. It has long overstayed any welcome it once had. And as for you, you have no place in _Whiterun_ anymore!"

Balgruuf growled at those words. "I should have guessed you'd be the one to try and overthrow me here. You didn't support my decisions to fight alongside the Empire, and now when Ulfric's armies are knocking at my door...you make your move. A convenient position to hold now." Balgruuf spoke. "But mark my words, old man, in the days to come, Ulfric will spread his rebellion thin! And what then?! We need the Empire as much as it needs us! We Nords _are_ the Empire! Our blood built it! Our blood sustains it! You of all people should know that!"

Vignar only shook his head, crossing his arms. "You just don't understand, Balgruuf. If this was _my_ Empire, I'd be able to worship whoever I damned well pleased. If this was my Empire, every single being that wore the symbol of the Thalmor would be shunned from even walking this land. If this was my Empire, no family would live in fear of such corruption and blasphemy. You wish to see an Empire without _Talos_?! Without its _soul_?! We should be fighting those witch-elves, not bending knee to them! The Emperor is nothing more than a puppet of the Thalmor! Skyrim needs a High King who will fight for her, and Whiterun needs a Jarl who will do the same..."

Balgruuf was cross at that last statement. "I think even you would know that I did my very best from the moment I became Jarl, to the time the war started...I did my best to protect Whiterun from everything. Tell me Vignar...was all this worth it? How many corpses lining our streets wear the faces of men who once called you 'friend'?! And what about _their_ families?!"

Before Vignar could even think to answer that challenge, the large man in the bear armor shouted out, "ENOUGH! Both of you! Now is not the time or the place for petty bickering! There are dead that need burying, wounded that need tending, and there is a burning city outside that needs order!"

For a moment, Vignar and Balgruuf ignored the man, eyes locked on each other, before Vignar sighed and looked away. "He's right..." He looked to the large man, and spoke. "Galmar, come. Let us restore order..."

With that, Vignar and the soldier began to head for the entrance.

Balgruuf however never took his eyes off Vignar. "This isn't over. You hear me, old fool?! This isn't over!" That was when Balgruuf looked to the Lizard once more, that same anger burning in his eyes, if not ten times more. "And _you...a Stormcloak_?! The one who assisted the guard and protected my city...betrays me by siding with Ulfric?! I thought better of you!"

The Lizard met Balgruuf's eyes, and finally broke his silence, speaking in a raspy, yet strangely bold voice, that perhaps held a bit of grief or pain. "I do not expect you to understand why I fight against the Empire...but I do ask that one day, you will come to forgive my decision."

Balgruuf didn't take his eyes off the warrior. But instead of a long and drawn out argument like he had with Vignar, he simply shook his head. "You'll all come to regret this day."

With that, Balgruuf headed up the stairs, beginning to dismantle his armor, Irileth, barely giving a glance at the Lizard, following the Jarl in suite. Aragorn watched the defeated, and likely emotionally broken former Jarl walk up the stairs. The voice of the soldier known as Galmar caught his attention, and he turned to see Galmar addressing the Lizard warrior. "Go to Windhelm. Tell Ulfric of our victory here."

The Lizard didn't look at him, but nodded and replied, "It will be done..."

The Lizard then slowly walked to the door, passed his fellow soldiers, who were helping their wounded up, and tending to their dead. Galmar spoke up clearly so his soldiers and the guards inside could hear. "Whiterun is now territory of the Stormcloak Army. Those who guard Whiterun will no longer answer to Balgruuf. Vignar is your new Jarl. Answer to him." Aragorn sighed before once more looking in the direction of the Lizard warrior, who opened both doors to the keep, and walked out into the pouring rain. Lightning flashed, illuminating his body, before he slammed the doors, exiting the hall.

For a moment, Aragorn debated following the warrior to perhaps learn more about him, but it wasn't why he was here. He just turned to look back at Gimli and Legolas, who were both tired from the battle. Gimli sighed. "Well...so much for that plan...Balgruuf likely won't help us now."

Aragorn shook his head. I'm going to see if I can talk to Balgruuf a bit. There has to be something we can do."

Legolas nodded. "Gimli and I will find Gandalf. Guess we won't be staying here much longer."

Aragorn nodded and after sheathing his sword, jogged up the stairs to catch up with Balgruuf. He eventually came across the quarters of the Jarl, where he saw Balgruuf sitting on his bed, head hung in shame at his defeat. Irileth and him had been talking and Aragorn did not wish to inteupt, but he needed answers. After a moment, he knocked slightly, causing both Balgruuf and Irileth to look up. Aragorn breathed and spoke, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, my Jarl-"

"Not Jarl. Not anymore." Balgruuf said softly. "I appreciate your efforts to fight for our city, stranger." Balgruuf replied.

Aragorn slowly nodded acknowledging the thanks, but spoke up. "I do not wish to put more burden on your shoulders, but what will you be doing now?"

Balgruuf stood up, and began to dismantle his armor more. "Whiterun is no longer Imperial Territory, and I am no longer welcome here. Those loyal to the Empire for the most part must leave here. I will be heading for Solitude, where I will remain there until...well...I don't know."

Aragorn responded. "What of our situation we talked about?"

Balgruuf's eyes shut. "I am sorry, stranger. I cannot help. Your best bet right now, is to perhaps travel to Solitude with me and present your case to the Imperial Courts there. But even then, the weight of the war will likely be hard on their minds. Many will likely consider the takeover of Whiterun as a crucial turning point in this war for Stormcloak Armies. Now that they have proven themselves capable of winning such victories, this war will likely only get more bloody."

Aragorn sighed. "Is there anything else that can be done?"

Balgruuf shrugged. "There is no proof to your claims so far...unless there was some sort of imminent threat, your requests wouldn't be looked upon as a priority. I am sorry, Aragorn, but I cannot be much more help...I've lost my position in which I likely could have made my voice heard. If you travel with me to Solitude, we can voice your concern...but I don't know if they will look into it..."

Aragorn sighed, and said. "...I'm sorry we could not hold them back."

Balgruuf responded, saying "War is a terrible thing. It was only a matter of time before Whiterun got involved...do not blame yourself. Good luck, warrior. Perhaps I will see you soon..."

Aragorn nodded and left the quarters. He honestly wasn't sure what they would do. He guessed they'd just follow Gandalf's lead. If Gandalf thought it best that they follow Balgruuf to this placed known as Solitude, maybe it would be best they go with Balgruuf. Once again that Lizard warrior popped into his head though. Seeing his reaction to Balgruuf's anger, his emotions, lack of speech, something told Aragorn that the warrior was not like other Stormcloak soldiers. Not proud to be fighting against Whiterun. If everyone was to be believed, this warrior and Balgruuf once were close friends it seemed. Even after the Jarl criticized the warrior earlier, he had only asked for forgiveness someday.

Aragorn's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Legolas and Gimli approaching him. But no Gandalf. Aragorn frowned in confusion. "Where's Gandalf?"

"Gone." Legolas said. "The room he was staying in is empty, and no one has seen him since last night."

What? Aragorn sighed. He knew that Gandalf had been known to do this, but he never thought Gandalf would actually run on some errand in a land that none of them knew...well knew too much. Gandalf seemed somewhat familiar, with the land in a way, but even he likely didn't know much about it. How would they know what to do, where to go?

They were stuck. They had no lead to where Gandalf had gone, and no idea if whatever they chose to do would be the right decision. Aragorn sighed and leaned against the walls of the keep. The night outside seemed to grow darker as he did so. They were running out of time, and they could not afford to lose such time...


	8. The Dovahkiin

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas sat in the Bannered Mare, a tavern which had suffered little damage during the battles, amongst a crowd of growing Stormcloak soldiers, all drinking merrily, and cheerfully at their victory. Outside, guards walked slowly, tending to their wounded or dead, imperials soldiers who had been captured or who had surrendered were being led away, and far outside the city, the remaining Imperial Garrisons were marching East, away from Whiterun in full defeat. The three said nothing as they sat at the table, amidst the victorious Stormcloak soldiers, who did not recognize the warriors who had fought against them not that long ago. Music was played on the lute, and bards sang of victory, and how the age of oppression was nearing its end, before Gimli finally spoke. "You know, I'm beginning to think the end of all things is impossible to stand against. Sauron's got the ring, if Gandalf is right, it's only a matter of time before he will find us, and not one Jarl seems interested in helping us find our way home."

"You lose faith too easily, Gimli." Legolas replied. "If this Jarl was willing to help our cause, I'm sure someone will help us."

Aragorn sipped from a mug, his head resting in one hand. "Balgruuf was the closest we've gotten."

"Aragorn, he was only the second Jarl we've spoken with. Who's to say there won't be one more? Maybe Gandalf heard of such a Jarl and went ahead of us to speak with him. Gandalf wouldn't just leave us without a good reason to do so."

"I hope wherever he did go, is more fruitful than what we've come up with." Aragorn replied. "A guard told me that on foot, Solitude is a five day journey. If we were to go there, we'd be taking a gamble. The longer we wait for some Jarl to listen, the closer Sauron will come to this land. He may be on his way here right now..."

"Aragorn..." Legolas said, before switching to Elven language "Do not fret so. We will find a way to overcome everything."

Gimli groaned and said, "While you two babble in strange tongues, I'm going to pick up another round of this Honningbrew Mead. Not a bad drink for these parts..." Gimli said, hopping off the seat and walking back over to the counter, as Aragorn and Legolas finally offered a bit of a smile at their friend. It was good that they did manage to keep their spirits up at the times they could.

It was then however that the doors opened, and who would walk in, but the Lizard Warrior they had encountered on the battlefield. Aragorn didn't stop looking at him from across the tavern as the warrior walked in from the rain, approached the bar, and just immediately signaled for a drink. Legolas saw Aragorn's gaze, and trailed his vision until he too saw the warrior. "Him again?"

They kept looking at him subtly, as Gimli returned with a refilled mug of the Mead. Gimli took a sip and said, "I see him too. You think he's here to cause anymore trouble?"

"Stay your weapon, Gimli." Aragorn said. "I don't think he is here for any combat, nor do I think he sees us as enemies."

"What makes you think that?" Gimli asked. "He had no problem throwing you quite the distance by simply shouting at you."

"And yet when he could have easily killed us, he didn't." Aragorn said. "There's something else here...I'm going to see if I can find out what it is. Stay here..."

With that, Aragorn stood up and after a moment, he approached the Lizard warrior where he sat at the bar.

He got closer to hear the owner of the tavern, a Nord female named Hulda, speaking rather friendly with him as if she'd served him a hundred times before. "You seem more stressed than usual, friend. The battle wear you out?"

The Lizard simply sighed as he gripped the tankard of his ale, and replied in that raspy, yet deep voice, "It wasn't easy going into battle. Hulda. I once defended this city, was named the Thane of Balgruuf...today, I took arms against him and friends I once fought alongside of."

"The war isn't your war..." she said, as she cleaned one of the many tankards she had behind the bar. "You didn't have to join Ulfric..."

"You're right about that, Hulda...but I did...I don't know why sometimes...but I did. For what? I fight against the Empire, I'm joining a man who treats himself as a superior to anyone who isn't a Nord. I fight with the Empire, I'm fighting alongside a race that thinks themselves superior to anyone who isn't an elf. No matter where I go...I'm looked upon as nothing but a sneak-thief. I just hope I can show Ulfric a new side of us...show him that Skyrim houses more than simlpe Nords..."

Hulda smiled and said, "I wish you luck in your goals, but I still say it wasn't your war to join."

"Perhaps you're right..." he replied sipping his ale.

Aragorn stood behind him, unsure how to even start a conversation with this strange warrior. The warrior had his back to him, his reptilian tail swung slowly from the stool he sat. His belt held both sheathed swords which he had fought with earlier. His leather helmet sat in front of him, though he now also carried a large bow and a sack of arrows on his back, along with a few small sacks of supplies. Apparently, he was almost ready for his journey to Windhelm or wherever the warrior had told him to go.

"You have some skills with the blade, stranger..." the soldier spoke, and it actually surprised Aragorn a bit to hear that strange raspy, yet deep voice speak to him, when he had not even announced his presence to the warrior. "I do hope you're not here to settle a score."

Aragorn shook his head, before saying, "No, sorry. I'm just-"

"Then have a seat." the lizard beckoned. "If you want to talk, don't be afraid to talk."

Aragorn slowly took a seat net to the warrior, and slowly said, "You...you don't act as most other Stormcloaks."

The lizard breathed and sipped his ale. "No, I suppose I don't, and most would question why I fought alongside them. Especially when you put it into consideration just how much I respected Balgruuf and looked to Whiterun like a second home...for a while, this was my home."

"Why fight against it if you looked upon it as such?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't expect you to understand." the lizard said, looking to Aragorn finally. His dark blue skin seemingly dark against the weak fire in the tavern, but the teal eyes focused on Aragorn. Aragorn finally took a better note of the features of this warrior. His face was very much like a Lizard, with the snout and all, but the underneath of his chin and jaw line held four small bone-like horns on each side. Across his left eye were three scars which looked permanent, but then he realized that this lizard who had been shot twice by Legolas, barely had any such scars where his arrows had met.

Aragorn finally felt the question leave his mouth. "What...what are you?"

The lizard looked to him, before sipping his drink again. "I figured you to be an outsider when we met on the battlefield...you lack the garments of the Whiterun guard and Imperial Legion...but even you would know what I am, I would think."

"I've never come across someone like you before." Aragorn said. "Me and my friends come from outside this land, and I cannot say we've seen such a race before."

"I assume by 'friends' you mean the archer and the small axeman." the lizard replied.

"You refer to Legolas and Gimli." Aragorn replied. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

The lizard finished his ale, before taking a nearby bottle labeled Argonian Ale, and pouring more into his mug, leaving a few coins on the counter. "I am Kaayan." the lizard replied. " And I am of the Saxhleel. You call us by the common name, Argonian. There's not much more to tell."

Aragorn knew that wasn't true, and Kaayan likely knew so as well. "They call you Dragonborn." Aragorn said, showing his disbelief. "And your voice on its own is a weapon in combat."

"Many call me Dragonborn." Kaayan replied, sipping his ale. "Others see a thief, a dockworker, someone not to be trusted. I guess some Nords who believe in their own legends and prophecies, prefer Nords to represent those legends." Aragorn looked over to Legolas and Gimli, who watched him converse with the strange warrior. Kaayan continued. "And even the figure of those legends can appear as an enemy."

"You refer to your side in this war?"

"I guess you can say that." Kaayan said.

"So why fight with them? You say I won't understand, I know, but..." Aragorn trailed off. He wasn't exactly sure why this warrior should tell him much of anything. But after a moment, Kaayan took a breath in and spoke.

"I fight with the Stormcloaks because Skyim is home to more than simple Nords. I guess I cannot rightfully call this place my home, but in the short time I've been here, it's been more of a home than Cyrodiil ever was to me. I fight with the Stormcloaks for the respect of the Nords towards my kind. I fight for a better future for my kind. If Ulfric Stormcloak fights for the throne of Skyrim, let him. I have no interest for it. People will wonder why I fight with a man who thinks of his race higher than others...I will fight for him, rather than fighting an entire race that think themselves superior to everything. Your Elven friend over there should consider himself lucky to be alive."

Aragorn looked to Legolas. Was that a threat just made? Aragorn had to put that down. "He's not as the other elves we've heard about."

"I didn't say he was." Kaayan replied. "Other Nords however likely won't look at him in trust. He resembles a Thalmor too closely...Nords have no love for the Thalmor , and to be honest, neither do I."

Aragorn had already heard of why the Thalmor were despised in this region, and said nothing. The lizard...or Argonian likely had his own troubles with them, and wasn't happy. Aragorn could tell that a lot weighed on the mind of the warrior, and he didn't expect to hear what he heard next.

"And what of you, outsider? Why do you fight for the Empire?" Kaayan asked.

"I don't...not on the record." Aragorn replied.

"I thought as much..." Kaayan replied. "Your garments were strange. Not of Imperial wear or of the guard. What were you doing here?"

"It's a very long story, and one that I don't know if you'd understand." Aragorn replied.

"I don't leave for Windhelm until the Morning." Kaayan replied. "I have time for a story."

Aragorn looked over to Legolas and Gimli, before looking back to Kaayan. "Perhaps you should come to our table."

"And meet the whole group of friends?" Kaayan asked. He wore no smile, but there was amusement in his voice. Aragorn was beginning to wonder if this warrior could even use facial expression. "Guess it won't hurt."

Aragorn stood up with Kaayan and they approached the table. Gimli looked up at the Argonian, and looked to Aragorn, "Sweet Mother, what are you bringing the Lizard over here for?"

Kaayan took no amusement to the term, almost as if he'd heard that name a hundred times a day. He just looked to Gimli and responded, "Your friend has a story to share apparently. He thought it best to be shared in your presence."

Legolas frowned at Aragorn in confusion. "You're going to talk to him?"

Aragorn responded "There is no hurt. He is somewhat curious of us, and perhaps he might have an answer." Aragorn was actually hoping Kaayan might have an answer, because something about him told Aragorn that the War of Skyrim was in the back of his mind. Almost like he didn't care so much about it. Maybe...just maybe...he'd be able to give them some advice on who to speak with.

Kaayan sat down, sipping his ale, and said, "Well, start from the top Aragorn or Arathorn..."

Aragorn took a breath and lit his pipe. "We come from a land outside this land...we were shipwrecked about a week ago off the coast of a town called Dawnstar. The land from which we come from is called Middle-Earth...and it has likely fallen."

Kaayan sat back. "Fallen? You mean to say something has destroyed it?"

"An ancient foe, centuries old." Legolas replied. "A Lord of Darkness, named Sauron."

"Sauron?" Kaayan replied. "Certainly no Daedric Prince I've ever heard of." he said to himself.

"Sauron was an ancient enemy far beyond us all." Aragorn replied. "To the time of my ancestors. He helped forge 19 Rings of phenomenal power and magic. He would give 3 to the Lords of the Elves, 7 to the Dwarf Lords, and 9 to the Leaders of Men. However, he would forge himself another ring, in which he poured a tremendous amount of power and even a large amount of his own self, which was made with one purpose. To corrupt and control those who wore the 19 other rings, and eventually take Middle-Earth."

Kaayan listened as Aragon spoke. He looked to the three patrons and said, "Well, was he successful?"

"No." Legolas replied. "The Elves detected his deceit, and removed their rings...the only beings he managed to corrupt, were the Leaders of Men, who became his most deadly of servants..."

"And what of the Dwarf Lords?" Kaayan asked. He looked to Gimli. "I'm guessing that's what he is, am I right?"

Gimli looked to Kaayan with a bit of an annoyed look. "I guess it's better than being called a bearded child."

Legolas simply replied, "The Dwarfs kept their rings, though they are lost or destroyed...Sauron's influence didn't affect them so much as it gave them an affinity for Gold."

Gimli grunted annoyed as if he did not fell comfortable about them speaking of the one thing that doomed the Dwarf race.

"Regardless..." Aragorn replied. "Sauron's power grew and threatened all of Middle-Earth. My ancestor, Isildur, son of the King of Gondor, was able to defeat Sauron in battle, but...he was unable to kill Sauron."

Kaayan looked to Aragorn. "That doesn't really make sense."

"You misunderstand." Aragorn replied. "The Ring that Sauron wore is unlike any other Ring. He forged it with a piece of himself so to speak. Sauron was indeed defeated in battle...but as long as the Ring was intact, he'd never truly be defeated."

Kaayan guessed what came next. "And I'm assuming the Ring didn't get destroyed. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

There was silence. Aragorn spoke again. "We came into possession of the Ring not so long ago, but the enemy ambushed us, and reclaimed it, slaying one of our own, and taking four others hostage. Sauron likely has already risen, and we fear he might come here."

"Don't see why he would." Kaayan replied. "I thought he was only interested in Middle-Earth."

"He aims to destroy the throne of the one who defeated him." Legolas said. "Aragorn is Isildur's heir. We fled Middle-Earth to find a place to regroup and were shipwrecked here."

"So you think Sauron will come here." Kaayan replied.

"Please try to understand that we do not wish to see this land in danger due to our presence here. We need to find a way to get to where we were trying to go, and fast, before he finds us, and puts Skyrim in jeopardy."

Kaayan breathed and said nothing. Aragorn could sense the doubts in Kaayan. Kaayan lifted his mug and quickly finished off the ale he had before standing slowly up. "I cannot help you. Nor do I know how to help you."

Aragorn stood up quickly. "Please, you must have some idea of what we can do."

"No, Aragorn, I do not." he said. "I'm not some figure with a position of power in which I can assist you with no questions asked. I'm a wanderer. I do what I can to get by. The Jarls barely know who I am, and they could care less what I am. I do not wish to seem cynical or distrusting, but when you face what I've faced across this land, you don't fear a guy with a powerful ring. This Sauron won't find Skyrim easy prey."

"Kaayan!" Aragorn said. "I do not aim to say that I know what you've fought or how you live today, but I give you my word, that if Sauron does make landfall, Skyrim will be affected in ways it never has been before. Something has to be done."

"You're going to have to find help elsewhere." Kaayan replied. "Even if I fully understood what you say, I do not have the power to help you. And quite frankly...I have enough ancient enemies and threats the world wants me to take care of. And if that wasn't enough, Ulfric still needs to hear that he now controls Whiterun. I cannot involve myself in this situation. If your ancestors could defeat Sauron in the past...why can't you do so now?"

There was some silence between the two, before there was a loud crack of thunder heard from the outside. The world shook and the patrons all across the bar began to murmur in nervousness. Kaayan however looked sharply to the door, and headed straight for it.

"Well, wait!" Aragorn said and gave chase, followed by Legolas and Gimli. Kaayan paid no attention to their heeds as he ran into the streets, and turned to look towards the mountains.

The earth continued to shake, and peple in the streets looked in awe at the mountains. Kaayan looked toward one mountain that stood high above all other mountains. The clouds around it swirled with an aura which pulsated from the mountain. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas saw this all, and with another thundercrack, a loud call unlike anything Aragorn had ever heard was released.

"**DO...VAH...KIIN**!"

There was another crack of thunder before the earth settled and people continued murmuring in awe of what had just happened. Aragorn could not make any of the voices out, but he looked to Kaayan who just looked at the mountain, transfixed. Aragorn didn't need to say anything to know that Kaayan was confused, and mixed in the mind.

"Kaayan...what just happened?" Aragorn finally asked.

Kaayan didn't take his eyes off the mountain in the distance. He was silent for a moment before he finally replied, "...The Greybeards request my presence..."

"Greybeards?" Legolas asked.

"Hermits." Kaayan replied. "Monks of the High Mountain. Hrothgar. I haven't heard a calling from them since...since I was first called the Dragonborn... That was over a year ago..."

"Do they often call in such a manner?" Aragorn asked.

"No." Kaayan replied. "As I said, I have only heard them call me to the mountain once. Every other time I've seen them was on my own, whether I was doing their tests, or investigating certain matters for them...I haven't made the climb once."

"What could they want from you now?" Aragorn asked again.

Kaayan shrugged finally taking his eyes off the mountain. "I don't know, but the Greybeards are probably one of the few groups of people I highly respect, and honor. They have offered me great advice, given me great wisdom, and are the biggest reason I live today most likely...if they require my presence, Ulfric Stormcloak will have to wait on his news, because the Greybeards don't just call me without a reason. Something has their attention..."

Aragorn immediately lit up in his mind. "Do you think they may have felt something? I mean Sauron perhaps?"

Kaayan once again shrugged. "I do not know the full extent of power the Greybeards possess. Is it possible they felt this Sauron? Perhaps. For all I know, they just have some test for me to accomplish."

Aragorn was suddenly worried. If Sauron had indeed risen to power, there was now a full chance he had landed. These Greybeards sounded like they possessed great power. A simple calling from a mountain was heard this far. The possibility of them feeling Sauron's presence was too much to ignore. "Take us with you."

Kaayan looked to Aragorn, a look of confusion in his eye. "I beg your pardon?"

"Take us to see these Greybeards. If they-"

Kaayan held a hand up. "Aragorn of Arathorn, you fail to understand something. The Greybeards are hermits. Before I entered their great Hall, the closest contact anyone got to any of them was a man who delivered goods to their front steps. And never once did he enter, or see them. And there's good reasons for that. The voices of the Greybeards are indeed powerful...You are not of the blood I am. A whisper from many of the Greybeards could seriously hurt you, if not kill you."

Gimli heard that and said, "Blast it, does everyone in Skyrim know how to use this Voice as a weapon?!"

Legolas was more calming in his approach to Kaayan. "Kaayan, we understand your concerns, but if Sauron is indeed here, we are the only known sources of knowledge in Skyrim that can help you combat him. I ask you to take us to the Greybeards. Let us see the reason they call you. If it is not what we thought, we will no longer burden you."

Kaayan looked to Legolas. There was silence for a moment before he said, "For an Elf, you are rather reasonable. Very well...I will take you to see the Greybeards. If this Sauron is indeed the reason they call, I will do what I can to help your situation."

Aragorn nodded with a smile. "Thank you for your understanding, Kaayan."

"Do not thank me." Kaayan simply said. "I leave for High Hrothgar in six hours. I recommend you get as much rest as you can. I have a small house you may sleep in for the night here."

"You own residence here?" Aragorn asked.

"I do." Kaayan replied. "I am not there often, I mainly use it for storage, but I still own it. I will wake you in six hours. But I will not wait up for you...Tomorrow morning I will head for the Greybeards...with or without you."

Aragorn nodded. "We understand...we'll follow you then..."


	9. A Walk Through the Plains

Kaayan wasn't fooling around when he said he'd be leaving with or without them. The morning came, and Kaayan was awake with a haste. He barely made a sound, save for a few dishes rummaging in his kitchen, near a small fire. The only wake up call that he gave was to Aragorn as he strode past him heading to his kitchen. "Wake up your friends."

Aragorn barely registered the comment when he realized that Kaayan was awake and moving. That meant it wouldn't be too long before he left this house here, and headed for the place known as High Hrothgar. Aragorn got up and had a rough time getting Gimli up, who wasn't at all eager to get up. Legolas on the other hand, wasn't in his bed. Aragorn went downstairs to see Kaayan quickly frying some eggs before he looked to Aragorn. "Your elven friend is outside."

Aragorn nodded his thanks before he went to the front door to get Legolas. Legolas was sitting on the steps, eyes to the sky. Whiterun was still under a dull haze of smoke from the battle it had a day ago. Some houses still smoked in ruin or damage, and the streets were still filled with people, trying to recover from the damage. Occasionally, wagons would pass by the house, covering their cargo. Aragorn didn't need to see the lifeless hand of a wagon sticking out to know that the casualties of the war were still being counted and taken to their final burial sites.

Legolas didn't take one lookat Aragorn before he said, "He's here..."

Aragorn sat next to him. "Who?"

"Sauron...I can feel the land beginning to cry out." Legolas replied. "The sky turns red, Aragorn...it won't be long before the red turns to shadow..."

Aragorn simply replied. "We have a shot, Legolas...again. Another chance to show this land the threat it faces..."

"Perhaps." Legolas replied. "If these two warring factions may cease their confrontations, and unite, there may be a chance this land can be saved, but what then? There is no army in Middle-Earth to confront Sauron there. Even if Sauron is defeated here...and we regain possession of the ring...we'd have to travel back to Mordor."

Aragorn said nothing for a moment before he took a breath and said, "I guess we'll have to worry about that when the time comes...for now...let's just get ourselves to meet these Greybeards..."

Legolas smiled a bit at that and stood with Aragorn, before they entered the house.

Gimli was at the table, eating a few of the eggs Kaayan had prepared. Kaayan turned to see them before he put a couple wooden plates on the table nearby Gimli. "It's not much, but it'll at least start you for the morning. We'll be leaving soon, after I finish readying myself for the journey."

Aragorn nodded, and replied "Thank you, your generosity is appreciated."

Kaayan said nothing, and just went upstairs to get himself ready. The breakfast was short, and quiet. Kaayan came down about ten minutes later, wearing the armor he had worn the day before during the conflict in Whiterun. He held his helmet in his hand before he went over to a weapons wrack, stripped on a quilt of black arrows, a bow, and the two blades which he had battled with.

"Are you three ready?" he asked.

"What can we expect on this trek?" Aragorn asked, standing up.

"Skyrim is not as quiet as one would hope, especially nowadays. We will mainly stick to the main roads to Ivarstead. Ivarstead lays at the foot of the mountain known as the Throat of the World, the highest mountain in Tamriel. The Greybeards live near the summit of the mountain. The journey up this mountain is harsh. In Ivarstead, you will likely want to consider supplying yourselves."

Aragorn spoke, "Regretfully, we do not carry much of your currency for much supplying."

Kaayan looked to Aragorn and said, "Very well...if needed, I will assist you. Our journey to Ivarstead will take at least a day. Maybe a bit longer. The climb of the mountain won't be easy as I said. There are exactly seven-thousand steps you will need to climb to reach the refuge of the Greybeards."

There was a bit of silence before Kaayan spoke. "If there are no other concerns...let's be off."

The journey out of the city was quiet. Kaayan barely paid heed to the Stormcloak soldiers, and the Town Guards who glanced in his direction. Kaayan knew many of the guards here no longer looked to him as a friend. A lot of Whiterun likely didn't see him as such anymore. He had killed husbands, perhaps even wives of citizens here yesterday. And Kaayan couldn't bear to look any citizen in the face this morning. Aragorn could almost feel his relief as he pushed the gates of Whiterun open.

They walked for a ways, the city of Whiterun getting further and further in the distance before anyone started to talk. Kaayan however remained eerily quiet. Legolas began to speak to Gimli of what he had told Aragorn that morning. His suspicions that Sauron had indeed found Skyrim, and that time was short. Aragorn didn't offer much conversation, but he did try and coax some talk from Kaayan. He asked why the people referred to him as Dragonborn, asked him what he thought about their suspicions, asked to perhaps learn more of the Argonian culture or race.

Gimli saw his attempts, and how the Argonian would not even make a sound, before he spoke to Aragorn, "Let the Lizard be clammed. He's not one for talking apparently."

That was when Kaayan broke his silence. "I don't mind talking...dwarf." he replied, remembering what Gimli was. "I guess I shouldn't hold outsiders of Skyrim and Tamriel to such behavior. Argonians are very distrustful to strangers. We don't usually open up easily to landstriders."

"Landstriders?" Legolas asked.

"Outsiders of Black Marsh." Kaayan replied. "Understand that the Saxheel are heavily prejudiced and disciminated against. We are looked upon as common thieves or servants. My family was once used for such work."

"I think I heard you briefly talking about that last night."

"Hulda is a Nord I respect, and though her reasons are unclear to me, she's earned my respect. Argonians are commonly used for labor such as dockworkers, again like my family. My father was once as such. I just wish that such stereotypes never found him."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

"He was accused, though the accusations were never proven, of petty theft from the cargo boxes. Did he do it? To this day I don't know the answer. On one hand, my father was an honest worker, and honorable person, and a loving parent. On the other hand, he was underpaid, and was treated harsh. It's not uncommon for Argonian dockworkers to take an opportunity to better improve their life, or the lives of someone they care for."

"What happened to him then?" Gimli asked.

"About a week after the accusations came, someone had a cult once known as the Dark Brotherhood assassinate him, before any investigation could take place. I never found out who called them, and they should just consider themselves lucky that I didn't bother to find out." Aragorn could hear some pain in Kaayan's voice. It was obviously still on his mind that his father had been taken from him so suddenly. "My mother did her best to continue to keep us on our feet. She died after she fell ill when I was 15. I came to Skyrim about fifteen years later, and have been here ever since."

There was some silence in the group before Legolas asked, "What's the Dark Brotherhood?"

Kaayan stopped walking for a moment as if trying to find the right words. "You are really asking the wrong person. I'm not an expert on their history. All I can tell you is that they were once renowned and feared through Tamriel. They have since fallen from such stature. They were nothing more but a cult, and a group of vigilantes who were hired to kill anyone through some blood contract. They thought themselves above the average law, and if they were paid, they asked no questions in who to kill."

"And someone paid them to kill your father?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes. I don't know who contacted them, or how much they paid...but they had the Dark Brotherhood kill my father. They were nothing but trouble, and a blight."

It was then that Gimli made a rather strange observation. "You speak as if this cult is a thing of the past."

Kaayan resumed walking. "It is."

Aragorn frowned a bit at that. "What happened to them?"

Kaayan didn't stop walking, but he gave them an answer that sent chills down his back. "I killed them. I killed them all." Aragorn wasn't sure how to feel about that answer. Did he doubt it? Not at all. He'd been witness to Kaayan's extraordinary power, but to hear that even Kaayan had a dark side to him. Aragorn didn't bother to ask why. No one else did either. The tension they could feel in the air was extraordinary. Kaayan resumed speaking though. "It is a very long story to how I came to destroy them here in Skyrim. I was hired by an Imperial Officer after I had been kidnapped by the Dark Brotherhood's leader. How she and I came to meet is another story...and one I'm not proud of. Her name was Astrid. She kidnapped me, and took me to a shack outside Morthal. There, she held three hostages, and she said that one of them had a contract for death. I was to find out who it was, and kill them."

Aragorn kept pace with Kaayan as he recalled his story. Kaayan just continued to walk and look ahead. "I remembered my father. And how he was killed all those years ago by this same group, because someone gave them blood money. Astrid just eyed me...but she never saw it coming. A glass dagger, thrown into her torso...the mere thought that she was telling me to do the work that had been the death of my father..." Kaayan paused for a moment.

Aragorn could tell this was a story he didn't often tell and for good reason. Aragorn could feel the guilt perhaps that Kaayan held, and the pain he still felt. "Kaayan, if this story makes you uncomfortable, do not force yourself to tell it to us."

"It's fine..." Kaayan replied. "...I felt remorse for my actions and moved to turn myself in. But instead of arrest, I was told to go to their sanctuary in Skyrim, and kill them all. It wasn't an easy decision...but I went. I infiltrated their sanctuary. And one by one, I killed them. Elves. Nords. Even one of my own...there was no mercy." He paused for a moment again. "Do I regret my actions? I don't know anymore...I feel that if I were to ever return to Cyrodiil or journey elsewhere, and find their hideout...I would do the same thing. I can't explain the power I felt when killing them all in their sanctuary. Whether they saw it coming or not...I took a secret joy in killing each and every one of them...not just to avenge my father...but just because it felt good..."

"To be angry at the loss of family is natural, Kaayan..." Aragorn replied, but Kaayan just shook his head.

"This wasn't the anger of my father's death...I went into that sanctuary unsure of my actions, and yet I went in wanting to feel bloodlust. I don't expect you to understand this. Being Dragonborn is more than a simple title...it's also a burden, that I won't be able to fully explain to you, nor am I sure I wish to explain to you."

He was silent for a moment. "We've already wasted enough time here...let's move a bit faster."

* * *

><p>Kaayan had picked up his pace, breaking into a small jog which Legolas, and Aragorn easily kept up. A couple times they had to talk Kaayan into waiting for Gimli, who was not too happy to be jogging so much. Kaayan seemed determined to reach the mountain as fast as he could, and Aragorn shared the passion, especially if what they feared was indeed taking place.<p>

They walked through a small plain as the mountains started to come into view. The sun was beginning to fade from the sky. Gimli and Legolas were chatting a bit, and Aragorn would join in the conversation. Kaayan had not said a word since he had talked about his father, and his slaughter of the Dark Brotherhood. Aragorn had tried to ask if he was all right but he hadn't even answered that. He just looked to the path ahead.

Strangely however, he suddenly stopped walking, and looked around, as if wary. Aragorn saw his stop, but thought nothing of it. Perhaps Kaayan simply needed a small break. Legolas on the other hand also seemed to stop and look in the direction of Kaayan. He no longer paid heed to what Gimli said. A small breeze was felt, before Legolas said softly, "Something's coming..." Gimli continued to talk for a moment before Kaayan said. "Guys...get to cover."

Aragorn looked to Kaayan. "What?"

Kaayan gave a sharp look to the three. "Get to cover! Now!"

It was then that heard amongst the sky, was a shriek unlike anything Aragorn had ever heard before. Everyone heard it. Legolas looked around on alert, while Gimli simply whispered in fear, "What the blazes was that?"

Kaayan charged them, and began to push them to a nearby ledge which had shrubs for cover. "Damn it! Get under cover now! Just listen to me, and stay put!"

The four of them got underneath the bushel, as the shriek got louder in the sky, and suddenly, out of nowhere, a beast flew across the sky, roaring out as it circled above. The beast was golden in color, and flew on two broad wings. The neck and tail extended, making the creatures about the size if not a little bigger than an average house. It's head gave shape to a beak, and had two large and curved horns extending out of it, giving it a very intimidating look. Aragorn took one look at it, as did Legolas and Gimli, before saying in disbelief, "It can't be! That's a dragon!"

Kaayan simply replied, "It can be, and it is. I'm surprised you outsiders look surprised. You not run into one of these things yet?"

"We've not." Legolas replied, not taking his eyes off the creature as it circled above them, roaring out as if calling on a challenge.

Kaayan looked deep at it. "This dragon is that of an elder...very dangerous, and something I am unsure you guys have experience fighting."

"Experience?" Gimli asked. "Are you saying you fight these things often?!"

"More than you know, dwarf." Kaayan simply replied. He took a breath before he slowly drew out the two swords he had. "Stay here. I'll take care of this..."

Kaayan then slipped away quietly, his eyes glued on the dragon. Aragorn couldn't take his eyes off the dragon. It was an unbelievable sight. He'd never seen a dragon alive before, and seeing one here made him feel off. There had to be an explanation.

Suddenly, they heard a shout. "Face me, Dragon! The challenger you seek is here!" Kaayan stood in the plain, both swords drawn and held at the ready. The dragon heard the bold and powerful voice, and looked in it's direction. It roared and began a dive at Kaayan. Aragorn looked on horrified, because Kaayan wasn't moving. Kaayan couldn't possibly face a dragon head-on like that, and live! What was he doing?

The dragon opened it's mouth, and though it wasn't clear, Aragorn could have swore he heard the dragon utter a one of the many strange words he'd heard before, and a hot fire shot from the dragon's mouth in a rage of a roar. The fiery breath surged straight for Kaayan, who dive out of the way, missing the diving attack of the dragon. Shortly he recovered and opened his own mouth. "JOOR...**ZAH FRUL!**"

These strange words continued to confuse Aragorn but once more, a strange aura flew from Kaayan's mouth, and right at the beast. It hit the beast, and with an enraged roar, the dragon's wings were bound by a field of some strange magic, the beast was forced to make an abrupt landing. Kaayan charged the beast, his swords drawn and at his sides. He jumped off a ledge, as the dragon descended out of sight.

Aragorn drew his sword, and stood up. "Come on! He might need our help!"

Aragorn ran toward the ledge, his sword held in both hands. Gimli, and Legolas also got their weapons ready as they ran. Aragorn reached the ledge, only to find that Kaayan stood on the creatures back, his blade stuck in the skull of the beast. The Dragon tried to fight it, but the life was leaving the beast rapidly. It gave a weak roar, as Kaayan gripped the blade and yanked it out. The Dragon tried to get up, and take off, with Kaayan still on the back, but fell immediately, with Kaayan sliding off the beast with ease.

It was over that fast? It didn't seem possible.

Kaayan breathed deep and popped his neck, before looking up to see the three staring at him...but then at the dragon.

The dragon's body began to quickly wilt and burn away as if an internal flame were consuming it. The skin fell away and disintegrated into dust, the webbing of the wings quickly dissolved. Any and all flesh that the dragon had quickly burned away, leaving only an exposed skeleton system. But the said skeleton was not visible as the flesh of the dragon seemed to dissolve, and transfer. Something shot out of the dragon in multiple beams of light, which hit Kaayan dead on. Aragorn at first was afraid that this was some sort of last resort attack the Dragon was capable of doing, but Kaayan seemed relaxed. He breathed deep as the light just seemed to absorb into his body. Some of the unnatural white light seemed to curve around his body and limbs before it finally set in. When it was over, Kaayan stood there, in front of the dry skeletal remains of the Dragon that was now slain before them.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli looked at Kaayan like they had just seen a ghost. None of them could even begin to think what had just transpired.

Kaayan finally looked up at them, sheathing his weapons. "I'm guessing you have questions...let's set up camp...and I can explain."


	10. The Return of the Dragons

Kaayan sat facing a now roaring fire, he held one of his blades close, as he wiped it clean of the blood which still stained the blade. The night had fallen on them quickly, and Kaayan took his time to explain anything to them. Gimli was the first to say so. "If you don't mind, we would like to know just what it was that happened back there."

Kaayan wiped the blade again before looking up. "You are aware of my title. I am the Dovahkkiin. This means Dragonborn. In Nordic legend, I am a mortal, born with the soul, and blood of a Dragon. But there's more to it than that..." He wiped his blade clean before moving to the next blade. "The Dragonborn is also heralded by some as the most renowned dragon-slayer. The dragons fear and respect him, he can naturally learn the ways in which they conflict with one another." He looked to them. "You've no doubt remembered our first meet, when I shouted, and forced you across the battlefield."

Aragorn nodded. "What is that exactly?"

"It is called the Thu'um. An extraordinary power naturally known to Dragons, known to few mortals. Very few can master such an art. If I were not of the Dovah, I would not be able to learn it or use it as I do today."

"We heard that your leader, that Stormcloak guy can use the Thu'um as well. That he used it to kill the former High King." Gimli said, drinking some ale.

"To an extent, yes." Kaayan. "Like myself, Ulfric Stormcloak was at one point, a student to the Greybeards. He however is not like I. It took a considerable amount of time for him to use his Thu'um. And even now, his skills with it are not as diverse. I made the trip up to High Hrothgar when I was newly discovered. Back then, I was not as experienced. I was not a warrior. The Greybeards helped me control the Voice, as did their leader."

Kaayan paused a moment to reflect. He said that last part as if he were to hold their leader in a high respect. "They have been the ones who help me control everything about myself. You remember what I said earlier, when I went to kill those of the Dark Brotherhood, how I went in wanting to feel the bloodlust. Being Dragonborn may sound like an advantage, but it is like a burden. Dragons have a natural want to dominate, and conquer. They have a lust for combat, and a love of death. I never felt so alive or so happy cutting down those assassins, one by one. Whether they saw it coming or not." Kaayan. "In combat, you get a feeling of power, a want death, and if you cannot control it...it can consume you."

Kaayan took a breath before he finally put his other blade down. "I don't know when it works or whatnot. Whether or not I had these feelings growing up, whether or not I felt them before the dragons made their return into this world, but as I travel the land, I cannot doubt that there are times I feel the urges to find conflict. If it weren't for the Greybeards, I don't think I'd be the same person you see before you now..."

"Was it from them that you learned to take down a dragon so skillfully?"

Kaayan looked up. "No. That skill was given to me over a period of time through a group known only as the Blades. I cannot tell you much other than they were at one point guards to the Emperor, and renowned dragon-slayers themselves. Shortly after I was discovered, I received a message from a survivor of the Blades. They are few in numbers nowadays, as after the War with the Aldmeri Dominion, the Thalmor Elves began to hunt the Blades down. Their reasons remain unclear to me. But they have a goal to purge the world of the Dragons. Of course, until recently, their dragon hunting days were rather quiet."

"You mean, the Dragons have only recently come back." Legolas acknowledged.

"Yes." Kaayan replied. "And the Blades showed me everything they could to help me combat them. Their skills are indeed very useful, and without them, I'm not sure I could exactly do what I am now able to do in combat. However...I no longer involve myself with them."

Aragorn heard that, and frowned in confusion. "They helped train you in ways to take down a dragon. Why would you distance yourself from them?"

Kaayan didn't look to Aragorn as he gave an answer that was needless to say, straight to the point. "They want me to do something I simply will not do. They don't exactly like my position on it either. Are they my enemy? No. But until they understand my position on this matter, I will have nothing more to do with them..."

There was a moment of silence while the group simply ate a small meal they had prepared, and warmed themselves. Finally Legolas asked. "What happened to that dragon?"

Kaayan gave a small glance to Legolas. "The Dragonborn is capable of many things, including, upon killing a dragon, consuming the very soul it once had. I don't know how exactly, but without the very essence of the dragons, I cannot learn the power of which they yield. Meaning, I cannot learn shouts as easily. The souls provide the ability to understand the nature of each shout and what it does. Whether I want to consume the soul or not, each dragon that I take down, each one that lays a dying eye on me, loses their souls to me. I don't know what becomes of them..."

"You kill dragons often, then?" Aragorn asked.

"Often enough. I will say that I never thought I would be as such. It wasn't like this before I came to Skyrim..." Kaayan replied.

"What happened?' Aragorn asked.

Kaayan sat back, his head bowed. "It was a cool and clear morning..."

* * *

><p><em>The morning air was cool, and the fog was just starting to dissipate as the sun's warmth began to heat the air around the forest. Birds sang and chirped out their normal sounds, completely uncaring of the world around them. The forest pines grew tall, and the grass was ready to happily accept the sun's first rays of the morning. Kaayan however, was completely uncomfortable. His head ached as if a horse had just kicked it, and it felt as if he were sleeping on a tumbling boulder. That was when he started to hear the outside world again. It sounded and felt almost like a minor earthquake, until he could make out that what he was hearing was actually a small party of horses, and the carriages they pulled.<em>

_He took a breath in and groaned a bit as his body stirred itself awake. He got a glimpse of his surroundings, trying to piece together where he was or what had happened. His eyes opened, to show that both his hands were bound in front of him. He was sitting uncomfortably against the carriage wall, which rocked and tumbled as the wheels rode over the various bumps and rocks in the road below. He looked up to see ahead of the carriage he was in, three other carriages, each packed with what appeared to be soldiers, though each were bound like him. each also had a blue uniform, unlike the captors, which wore more red and steel plated armor. Kaayan looked at the few prisoners in his own carriage. A few soldiers still had that same blue uniform, but one prisoner was just in rags, and another prisoner was dressed in fancier armor. A commanding officer perhaps? Kaayan only found it puzzling that they'd not only bound the commander's hands, but also gagged his mouth rendering him unable to speak._

_"Hey, you!" one of the soldiers spoke. Kaayan turned to see one of the prisoners in blue speaking to him. His hair was long, blonde and braided, and his face was covered in dust, as if he'd just seen battle. "You were trying to cross the border, right?"_

_Kaayan barely pieced it together. "Y-yeah I guess so." That was right. He remembered making a deal to try and get himself into Skyrim from Cyrodiil. His life had not exactly been too well down there, and he was seeking a new start. He didn't have the money to properly enter Skyrim, so he had been in the company of three others to try and enter Skyrim. Kaayan looked around. The others were nowhere to be seen. Dead? He guessed it didn't matter. It looked like he was on his own, bound, and unsure of his surroundings. So far, this wasn't exactly the new start he'd been looking for. "What happened? How did I get here?"_

_The soldier gave a chuckle. "You walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over there."_

_The thief looked over to the prisoner who had been talking. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been out for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." Kaayan barely paid the thief any notice, or the other prisoner for that matter, but the thief looked over to him. "You there. You and me? We shouldn't be here! It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."_

_Kaayan shrugged. "Stormcloaks, thieves, I don't think the Empire cares too much who they have right now..." he replied, holding up his bonds._

_The other prisoner smiled a bit at the statement. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."_

_It was then that the driver of the carriage glimpsed over his shoulder to the occupants and gave a stern "Shut up back there!"_

_The theif growled a bit at the driver. "Not like we can do much that would warrant a threat. These Imperials all have us bound and guarded to our necks." The thief turned to look at the captured commanding officer, looking at his uniform and the gag in his mouth. "And what's with you, huh?"_

_The prisoner who had been talking immediately rebuked the thief. "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."_

_Kaayan looked to the one addressed as Ulfric Stormcloak, and frowned a bit. Having been new to the area, he wasn't exactly sure why the Empire wanted the High King dead. Was he really the King? Or was he simply looked upon as such by the soldiers who followed him? Though Kaayan looked at him for a few moments, Ulfric didn't even as much spare a glance in his direction. He simply looked off into the horizon, away from the prisoners. Kaayan couldn't tell if there was a look of shame, or perhaps he was simply admiring the land's beauty one more time before the Empire shut him away._

_The thief's eyes widened a bit at that piece of information. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm?! You're the leader of the rebellion! But if they've captured you... Oh gods! Where are they taking us?!"_

_The prisoner's tone went solemn. "I don't know where we're going...but Sovngarde awaits..."_

_Kaayan looked to the prisoner. He didn't need to be told what that meant. He'd come all this way...just to die? Was this what awaited him? He took a brief breath, and sighed. He guessed it couldn't get much worse than where he had been before..._

_The thief on the other hand grew frightened. "No...this can't be happening! This isn't happening!"_

_"Hey...what village are you from, horse thief?" the prisoner asked._

_The thief just looked over annoyed. "Why do you care?"_

_The prisoner took no offense to the tone, and calmly replied, "A Nord's last thoughts, should be of home..."_

_Kaayan heard that, and for a moment, thought briefly of his own home. Being Argonian, his people hailed from the Black Marsh, but he had never set foot in his own homeland. He had grown up in Cyrodiil around the city of Bravil, where his family had done the best they could for him. However, Bravil was a place that was populated by lowlifes, and criminals. His father, killed when he was very young, and his mother died after an illness took her, despite her strong and natural Argonian immunity to most disease, the youth of Kaayan hadn't exactly been the best. Kaayan tried to live the honest life through the years, but a lot of the time, he was simply doing hard labor in exchange for a place to sleep, and since he was Argonian, that place wasn't always fancy. Argonians were looked upon a little more than slaves and laborers, and he was no different. He had hoped that traveling elsewhere would perhaps help him increase the chances for a better life, but apparently he was mistaken. Here he was, far from the place he grew up, and he was likely on his way to his end._

_The thief finally answered the other prisoner in a somber voice. "Rorikstead...I'm- I'm from Rorikstead..."_

_Kaayan looked ahead to see the caravan of prisoners entering what looked like a small village. The gates opened and a few villagers scattered to get out of the way of the Imperial escorts. One of the soldiers in village ran up to an older soldier on a horse who was conversing with soldiers in a more golden and clean armor. Kaayan growled a bit as he recognized the Thalmor uniforms. The fact that the Thalmor were still around, simply told him that he had not gone far enough in his travels. He hated the Elves, and the Elves simply hated everyone else back, if not ten times more. Kaayan had never seen such supremacist behavior. The soldier addressed the older soldier as they passed. "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"_

_The older soldier, Tullius, nodded and replied, "Good. Let's get this over with."_

_The thief heard the words, and fear once more took over his mind. "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines, please help me!"_

_Kaayan and the other prisoner however couldn't take their eyes off the older soldier and the elves he conversed with. "Look at him...General Tullius, the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."_

_"I can't say I have a liking of the Thalmor either...I never liked them after a few spoke down on my father so long ago..." Kaayan replied._

_"The Thalmor do have a way of speaking down. They look down at us Nords as nothing more but dogs. They abolish our belief in Talos, they make the Emperor bow to their every will-"_

_"Your hardships as Nords under Thalmor are nothing." Kaayan replied a bit annoyed. Perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut, but he simply looked to the prisoner. "I don't know what you think you've witnessed that makes you feel in any way discriminated, but just keep in mind, that you at least are able to properly care for a family, and fight for what you believe. We Argonians do not have such fortune. You barely know the meaning of the word 'discrimination'." Kaayan said sharply._

_He almost regretted his words, but the prisoner took a breath and even nodded. "Aye. I cannot say your people have much fortune here either...perhaps that is something that should change..."_

_Kaayan didn't believe he meant the words, but again, it didn't look like it mattered so much. None of this would matter in a few short minutes. Kaayan turned and could already see a small gathering of Imperial soldiers, and they were preparing what looked like a makeshift execution stand. Off to the side, a man in black leather sat, sharpening a huge axe. Kaayan swallowed hard at the sight of it. He had hoped he would not have met such an end, but such fortune once again had evaded him._

_"Helgen..." the prisoner spoke once again as if he were reminiscing. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny. When I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe..."_

_Kaayan offered no answer to the prisoner's reminiscence as he looked around the village, to see a small family, and a boy looking right back at them. "Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?"_

_The father just approached the his son from behind, and pat him on the shoulder. "You need to go inside, little cub."_

_"Why? I want to watch the soldiers."_

_The father however got firm. "Inside the house. Now."_

_The son looked disappointed, but nodded. "Yes, papa."_

_Kaayan's attention was diverted when he heard the driver stop the horses. The wagons began to line themselves up and soldiers made their way to the wagons, to get the prisoners out. A female officer shouted out, "Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!"_

_The thief looked around and as if he were still in denial of the harsh reality in front of him, he asked, "Wh-why are we stopping?"_

_"Why do you think?" the prisoner asked in reply. "End of the line."_

_Their cart stopped and Kaayan stood up with the rest of the prisoners. The one he'd been talking with simply said, "Guess we shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."_

_A couple soldiers approached their wagon, and began to help, yet forcibly remove prisoners out of the wagon. The thief tried to talk to them all as they removed him from the wagon. "No, wait! We're not rebels!"_

_The prisoner simply told him, "Face your death with some courage, thief."_

_The thief looked back, "You have to tell them! We weren't with you! This is all a mistake!"_

_The female officer ignored his pleas and simply called out "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time!"_

_The prisoner sighed a bit. "Empire loves their damn lists..."_

_Another officer who stood next to the female officer, held a list that Kaayan assumed was the prisoner manifest began calling name after name, as well as the cities each were from, and one by one, prisoners, all wearing the blue uniform stepped up. He then called the familiar name that Kaayan had been told on the road. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm!"_

_Ulfric Stormcloak, still bound and gagged stepped forward and joined the rest of the Stormcloak prisoners, not even muttering a sound. The prisoner next to Kaayan spoke quietly. "It has been an honor...Jarl Ulfric..."_

_The officer spoke another name. "Ralof of Riverwood."_

_The prisoner beside Kaayan, the one whom he had been talking to gave a small nod to Kaayan before he stepped forward, and took his place amongst the other prisoners._

_"Lokir of Rorikstead."_

_The thief shook his head as he was pushed forward. "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!"_

_Before anyone could think, the fear in the young thief took full control of his body, and the thief took off running passed the officer. The officer began to give chase. "Halt!"_

_"You're not going to kill me!" the thief shouted back._

_The female officer ceased her chase. For a moment, Kaayan wondered if they were really going to let him go, when he suddenly heard the officer call out, "Archers!"_

_Immediately, an archer in one of the guard towers ran to the side, and drew his bow, arming an arrow. The arrow flew out of his hand through the air, and easily pierced the thief's unprotected body, in the right upper portion of his back. The thief grunted a bit, and fell hard to the ground, face-first. He didn't get up._

_"Anyone else feel like running?!" The officer threatened._

_Kaayan couldn't help but feel sorry for the thief. He was a thief, but he obviously felt fear, and had nothing to do with the rebellion. And the Empire didn't know he was a thief. Why were they so intent on killing him? Or Kaayan for that matter?_

_The other officer, who had been distracted by the shooting of the thief, looked back to Kaayan. "Wait...you there. Step forward."_

_Kaayan did as he was told, not daring to try and escape as the thief so foolishly had tried to do. Kaayan stopped as the other prisoners had done, but was wondering why they hadn't bothered to call his name. The officer approached him, looking him in the eyes. "Who are you?"_

_Kaayan replied calmly. "I am Kaayan."_

_Before he could tell them where he'd come from, the officer simply guessed why an Argonian was out here._

_"Are you a relative of one of the Riften dock workers, Argonian?"_

_Kaayan frowned a bit. Dock workers. Skyrim certainly had Argonians doing work they were known to do anywhere else. "No, I can't say that I am."_

_The officer sighed and looked back to the female officer. "Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list."_

_Kaayan for a moment had a brief glimpse of hope. Did they understand that Kaayan at least was in the wrong place at the wrong time? Would they release him?_

_"Forget the list. He goes to the block."_

_Kaayan sighed. So much for that. He wanted to speak out, but he was beginning to accept the reality that there was no was no way he'd be getting out of this alive._

_"By your orders, captain." replied the other officer. He looked back to Kaayan. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Black Marsh. Follow the captain, prisoner."_

_"As you say..." Kaayan sighed and was marched over to the other prisoners, right next to the prisoner now known to him as Ralof. Ulfric was standing in front of the man known as Tullius, and Kaayan was beginning to think that this Ulfric would be the first prisoner to meet the executioner's axe. Tullius spat, and spoke to Ulfric. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."_

_Kaayan heard Ulfric grunt angrily against the gag, but was more confused by what in the world Tullius had meant. Using the Voice to murder the king? His question had been answered, not all looked to Ulfric as the true king, but how could voice be used to kill anyone?_

_Tullius continued. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."_

_Kaayan felt his heart beat a little faster. Hearing all this made him anxious. His death was coming. He could only imagine how these other imprisoned soldiers felt. Did they feel fear at all? Were they proud of their actions? Or were they perhaps regretting them?_

_His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a noise he'd never heard before in his life._

_He wasn't the only one who heard it._

_A shriek. A loud one that echoed throughout the land. Everyone looked up, and looked around in confusion. Kaayan couldn't even piece together what could have made such a noise._

_The imperial officer who had shortly questioned him before, frowned. "What...what was that?"_

_Tullius was also looking to the sky, but shook his head, frowning. "It's nothing. Carry on!"_

_The female captain immediately acknowledged the order. "Yes, General Tullius!" She then looked to a female priestess, dressed in formal ceremonial wear. "Give them their last rites."_

_The priestess stepped forward, arms extended as she began her blessings. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-"_

_One of the Stormcloak Soldiers stepped forward interrupting her, looking annoyed. "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!"_

_The priestess looked offended, but stepped down. "As you wish..."_

_The prisoner simply moved the process even faster. "Come on! I haven't got all morning!"_

_Kaayan simply looked to Ralof, maybe a bit confused and annoyed, but Ralof was simply looking at the ground, as a couple soldiers restrained another soldier from running toward the prisoner now at the block. She was crying hard, and Kaayan could only assume that the two were close, if not in some sort of relationship with one another._

_The captain forced the prisoner to his knees, and leaned him over the block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials!" he said as his head hung over a small wooden crate. "Can you say the same?!"_

_None of the Imperial soldiers gave him an answer. The executioner stood over him, and raised his axe, as the female prisoner gave a few more cries to try and stop the execution. But the axe began it's trip down, and had no resistance as the blade cut through the young soldier's neck, making the head of the young and bold soldier, fall freely into the box below amidst a chorus of gasps from some onlookers of the town._

_"You imperial bastards!" the female prisoner cried out in a verge of angry tears._

_However her cries were only met with approval from the Imperial Soldiers._

_"Justice!"_

_"Death to the Stormcloaks!"_

_Amidst the small cry, Ralof who hadn't taken his eyes off the ground, unable to watch the death of his fellow soldier, simply said calmly, "As fearless in death as he was in life..."_

_That was when the captain called up Kaayan. "Next up, the lizard!"_

_Kaayan's heart skipped a beat. Already? He was going to die before any of these other rebels?_

_His thoughts were once again interrupted as that same shriek sounded over the land again. And it was much closer and louder than it was before. Once more, heads turned to the sky, as did Kaayan's. Kaayan suddenly felt...strange. Something wasn't right. Something was telling his body that something was very wrong. Something was off._

_The Imperial officer looked up still. "There it is again! Do you hear that?"_

_The captain said nothing in response. She returned her gaze to Kaayan, and said sternly, "I said, 'Next prisoner!'"_

_The officer nodded and looked to Kaayan. "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy."_

_Kaayan took a breath, and slowly approached, but for that moment, strangely, the axe was the last thing on his mind. Something still felt wrong. Something was off. He didn't know what or why...but he suddenly felt as if something was coming their way..._

_He stood in front of a now bloodied hay bale, and was forced to his knees, and over the wooden crate, much like the previous soldier before his head was removed. The man's head was still inside the crate, his lifeless eyes looking passed the side of the crate. Kaayan breathed, but looked to the side near a watchtower that overlooked them all. Up on top, he could see guards on top, pointing in the distance. But the executioner moved over his view of them, and he readied his weapon._

_Suddenly, a much clearer and louder shriek of a roar was heard, and Kaayan saw out of the corner of his eye, a large, ominous black shape flying through the sky and behind the watchtower, beyond Kaayan's vision._

_"Mother of mercy..." he whispered in awe and fear._

_"What in Oblivion is that?! In the clouds!" one of the guards shouted._

_"Sentries, what do you see?" the captain finally called, addressing their growing concerns._

_Meanwhile, Kaayan finally noticed the executioner had raised his axe, and was about ready to finish the job. But that was when the guards on the watchtower shrieked in fear, and the black figure dropped right on top of them, crushing them both, and even a level of the entire tower it now perched on. The creature was larger than three houses, had wings, and it's mighty black, scaled body was intimidating and deadly, as spikes and horns protruded in various areas. Kaayan's eyes widened to realize what the large black figure was without a doubt..._

_"Dragon!" a soldier screamed in fear._

_Suddenly, the beast roared, and the executioner was thrown off his feet when something like thunder sounded. Other soldiers and prisoners fell to the ground, but Kaayan, somehow withstood the blast. He didn't understand how or why, but he didn't question it. In the following chaos and confusion however, he was rolled from the chopping block, and rushed to his feet by Ralof._

_"Don't just stand there, kill it! Guards! Get the townspeople to safety!" Tullius shouted amidst the now rapidly growing panic. Everywhere in the village, people scurried to find shelter, and guards rushed, arming bows with arrows. Even a few mages rushed to the scene._

_Ralof on the other hand grabbed Kaayan, "Come on, Argonian, the gods won't give us another chance!"_

_Kaayan ran with Ralof toward what looked like an abandoned watchtower. All around them, there was explosions and fire. Debris, rubble, and fireballs fell all around them, and some of the fleeing prisoners weren't so lucky as they tried to escape the carnage. Kaayan could feel the heat of the flame against his skin, and though he was likely tired after the long journey here, the only thing on his mind now was running from this terror. Once they ran through with a few other Stormcloak soldiers, they shut the door, the monster's roars easily heard through the walls of the chamber they now stood in._

_Inside, Kaayan realized that the bonds of both Ralof and Ulfric were gone. They began to untie a few other prisoner's bonds, as a few villagers cared for some others who had just been injured due to the arrival of the dragon. Ralof looked over to his leader. "Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing?! Could the legends be true?!"_

_Ulfric looked over to Ralof. His voice was deep, but some part of Kaayan felt a power behind that voice. It was clear, and dominant. It was almost unsettling. "Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move. Now!"_

_Ralof nodded and grabbed Kaayan's arm. "Up through the tower, let's go!"_

_One of the soldiers ran ahead of them and shouted, "We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the-"_

_The wall he was standing in front of suddenly exploded, and he was thrown against the wall. The dragon's head was in the newly created hole, and in a roar, an intense heat from a fiery breath was felt by Kaayan who was a decent distance from the dragon. The fire enveloped the soldier who had been ahead of them. Kaayan didn't dare watch, and wished he didn't hear the agonizing screams of the soldier who writhed in pain as the fire ate his flesh, and burned him alive._

_The dragon however, then flew off, and resumed circling the village. Ralof looked through the hole in the tower and down. He pointed to the adjacent house, which now had an opening through the roof. "See that opening through the roof? Jump for it, lizard!"_

_Kaayan saw the roof, and though the house was going up in flames, this was his only chance of making it through this whole ordeal. "What about you?"_

_Ralof just beckoned him. "Go! We'll follow when we can!"_

_Kaayan was hesitant, but nodded and after a moment, he jumped through the hole in the tower, which was still smoldering from the Dragon's attack, and fell through the roof of the burning house. He landed hard, but rolled to his feet, and began to run through the burning house. He came to a realization that the stairs were destroyed, so he made a small leap down to the ground level and ran out of the house as the roof collapsed in a burning heap._

_He ran outside, to see a family running out of the village exit, a child in tow. "Don't look up! Just focus on me! You can do it!"_

_Kaayan was about to run toward the exit himself, but a sudden fireball engulfed the gates in a fireball and Kaayan was forced to the ground by the heat. He got up as quickly as he could._

_"Haming, you need to get over here, now! Gods...everyone get back!"_

_Kaayan suddenly an into the officer from earlier, who was helping evacuate other townsfolk. "Still alive, lizard? Keep close if you want to stay that way!"_

_The officer grabbed a nearby citizen, and gave him a young boy Kaayan had seen earlier. "Gunnar, take care of the boy! I have to find General Tullius and join the defense!"_

_"Gods guide you, Hadvar..." the old citizen replied, and ran off with the boy. Kaayan was pulled with the officer, and as they ran, the black dragon circled once more, an ear-splitting scream echoing through the sky. They ran into an alley, and the officer called out, "Stay close to the wall!"_

_As he said that, the dragon landed right on top of the wall, and let loose another fiery blast from his mouth. It hadn't seen the two, but Kaayan once again, heard anguished cries of pain and calls for help. The dragon took off from it's perch on the wall, and the officer grabbed Kaayan again. "Quickly! Follow me!"_

_The two ran into a chaos-filled street, filled with Archer, and mages shooting arrows, and conjuring small fireballs toward the dragon, flying int he sky. Arrows bounced lazily off the dragon's armored body, and the fire spells dissipated as if they were useless against the beast._

_"Fall, damn you, fall!_

_They ran past a fallen soldier, who was being carried away, blood oozed from his mouth, as his left arm and leg looked badly burned. "...tell my family...I fought bravely..."_

_The officer just kept hold of Kaayan. "It's you and me, prisoner! Stay close!"_

_They ran passed the soldier, and passed the soldier, Tullius, barking orders to his men as they continued their helpless fight against the beast. The officer let loose Kaayan's arm as they ran, passing all the fighting, and under a small overpass. As the ran, the dragon swooped over them, clutching one of the Imperial archers. Kaayan barely heard him scream, but his eyes trailed the soldier as he flew through the air, and passed his line of vision to a death he'd rather avoid._

_But at that moment, Kaayan's vision and world shook when the large black dragon landed right in front of him. Kaayan didn't register it at first, as he stood dazed and confused as to what was happening. But as he regained his senses, his eyes met with the monstrous and terrifying eyes of the large beast. Those eyes stared straight back at him, in a way that almost seemed unsettling. The looks was that of curiosity, and surprise, but suddenly turned to that of murder, as the beak got closer to Kaayan. Kaayan wanted to run, wanted to do something to get out, but his body had gone cold and paralyzed with fear. The dragon's head came closer, and his mouth opened as he began to speak in a language Kaayan couldn't even begin to comprehend._

_"Hi kodaav sos do dovah? Sahlag."_

_Kaayan it hard to breathe suddenly. He just stared in awe at the dragon as it stared him down. It began to approach him when suddenly, an axe flew right at him, and hit the dragon, dead in the face. The dragon roared, stunned, and instinctively took off. Kaayan was knocked to his feet by the wind of the dragon's wings and his fear which still held tightly to his body. He was suddenly pulled to his feet, by none other than Ralof, who held another axe in his hand._

_Kaayan couldn't say a sentence to the man who had likely just saved him from an unpleasant death from this dragon, but Ralof just said, "Let's get out of here."_

_"Ralof, you damn traitor!" the officer's voice shouted. Kaayan and Ralof turned to see the officer that had been with Kaayan briefly. His weapon drawn, and on the offense. "Drop your weapon! You're still under Imperial arrest!" he shouted._

_Ralof stood his ground. "We're leaving, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time!"_

_The officer glared at the prisoner, but after a moment, simply said, "Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"_

_Ralof looked to Kaayan, as the officer ran off to join his fellow soldiers, "Come on, Lizard! Into the keep!"_

_Kaayan didn't even nod as he ran with Ralof into the door of the nearby keep, turning back as he entered to see the dragon outside perch on another wall and give Kaayan one last look, as he gave yet another roar, just as Ralof shut the door..._

* * *

><p>"His name is Alduin. Alduin the World-Eater." Kaayan replied. "The very dragon that attacked Helgen, and left it in ruins...the dragon that ironically saved my own life, is a dragon that according to some prophecy , I...the Dragonborn, am destined to stop."<p>

"What do you think of such a role?" Legolas asked.

Kaayan eyed him and simply said, "I don't know. I don't really know if I wish to be part of something. I don't like to believe that my fate has been chalked up before I was born. Many people don't even believe of what I am." He sighed. "It's not always the most refreshing thing to hear that you are destined to be the one to prevent the end of times. For all we know, the Greybeards have a point. Perhaps the end is meant to happen now. Perhaps I'm not meant to stop Alduin." Kaayan looked to them all. "Perhaps your foe from your home is meant to rise."

Aragorn purposely ignored that last statement and replied, "You just said you don't like to believe your fate was written for you."

Kaayan looked to Aragorn. "For the past year, I have had no clue what to believe anymore. I'm not even sure I fight for any of the Divines." he replied.

Aragorn nodded in understanding. "Fair enough. But...whether or not it is to be, I am not going to just let it happen without resisting it. I won't let a world we live in just go to ruin."

"Well..." Kaayan replied standing up. "I never said I would just let it. I may not seem like the most pleasant thing around, but I do love my home, and I do have a family I yearn to protect. And if they are in jeopardy...I won't let Alduin, dragons, assassins, werewolves...nothing stop me from protecting them. Not even if Oblivion itself opened again."

Aragorn smiled a bit. "You share the passion of your home as we do with ours...Middle-Earth may be in jeopardy...but if there's a chance we can take it back...we'll do whatever we can to reclaim it."

Kaayan said nothing. He took a breath in before he said, "We're leaving at dawn. Get some rest. I'll watch the camp, and make sure nothing bothers us..."

* * *

><p><strong>Not gonna lie, I had fun recreating the Skyrim introduction. So I hope that the chapter helped clear up some questions about the particular skill levels of the Dragonborn slightly. I know some of you probably still aren't too satisfied, and that's likely my fault because I didn't do the best job writing last chapter (I will try not to write while stressed again), but I've seen worse I guess. I don't know.<strong>

**As some of you likely see, I have finally turned on the function where only moderated guest reviews will be posted. But that still doesn't mean anything. Even if you're posting as a guest how much you love this story, I might not find the time to moderate your review. Honestly, I'd just log in now. I got too many junk guest reviews to the point where I said to myself, if you even wanna consider spamming the reviews with X is greater than Y, then man up and log in if you want your point heard. I can't say it'll stick around, but I won't approve it on a guest review, I can tell you that much.**

**Been doing some brainstorming, and I think the story may actually have three parts now. Hooray for trilogies. I don't wanna spoil too much about what happens in these parts, but I hope it'll cause a little excitement at least. Happy reading everyone.**


	11. The Steps of the Throat of the World

Ivarstead was a small village, if one could call it that. Compared to the other cities and towns they'd been in, Ivarstead seemed far less populated. If they could estimate, there were likely less than 200 people living here, if that much at all. As they walked through the streets in the morning air, people barely paid them heed. However one could look around and see some people looking restless. Edgy. In fact, even Kaayan seemed surprised when not one, not two, not even three times, but five separate times, people who rode past them on horse barely said a word. They didn't seem like travelers. These people rode off on horse well packed, one family even had a carriage of their belongings.

Legolas looked around at Ivarstead. "The people of this village are restless. Afraid. They grow afraid of the coming shadows."

"Dragons don't usually threaten this village..." Kaayan said, confused, as if in thought that perhaps there was something to the story of the strangers who now accompanied him. "In the shadow of High Hrothgar, the people have usually been quiet, reserved. This village has always been small, and the only visitors it will usually get are pilgrims who wish to climb the mountain. These people look after each other. Why some seem to be leaving is strange to me..."

They continued to walk through the village, making only a few stops for supplies. The shop keepers were unusually quiet and reserved, and not even Kaayan could get them to speak much. Though it seemed like Kaayan was trying to balance out his will to reach the summit of the mountain and show concern over the village. Kaayan soon led the group to a bridge that lead across the river, and not that far up the path, lay in eyesight, the first of the seven thousand stairs up the mountain.

"The climb of the Seven Thousand steps, is a journey that is highly sacred to many Nords of Skyrim. You will see shrines, pilgrims, and lots of wildlife, none of which should bother us, hopefully."

Legolas stood in the middle of the bridge, looking up. "Aragorn..." he said, before speaking in Elvish. "Something's up there."

Aragorn looked in the direction Legolas spoke of. "What can you see?" He asked in the same language, as Gimli passed them, following Kaayan across the bridge.

Legolas remained still, as if trying to focus on the summit of the mountain. "It is ancient. Something that cannot escape inner struggle. The very nature of this mountain shields him, and he there is hope in him for a goal that seems far..."

Aragorn was unsure what to take of Legolas' speak right there. But before he could think too hard, Kaayan's voice simply called. "You two coming?"

Kaayan didn't seem to fear, or know about whatever it was that Legolas was sensing. Aragorn looked to Legolas. "Stay alert. If there is something else on this mountain he is either not telling us about, or he doesn't know about, I don't want it taking us by surprise."

"I don't think it will even try to surprise." Legolas replied. "It struggles to overcome an old evil inside. And shows a winning battle at such action."

Aragorn said nothing as they finished crossing the bridge, and finally set foot on the first of the thousands of steps which wrapped around this huge mountain.

"Stay close to the mountain." Kaayan replied, walking with a steady pace up the many stairs. "It's a safe road for now, but will get treacherous the higher we climb. Cold temperatures, blizzard winds..."

"As if ancient dragons returning and a civil war wasn't enough." Gimli replied.

"As I said, dwarf." Kaayan replied. "This mountain is sacred. The war does not find its way here. Neither side would dare. They hold the Greybeards in too much respect."

"And what of any dragons?" Aragorn asked. "Can you take them down so easily as you did that last one?"

"Don't be foolish." Kaayan replied. "That may have looked easy, but the dragon was brought down, and I had the high ground. The only reason that dragon was an easy kill, was because I got lucky. Should a dragon attack us here, I expect it to be a much harder battle."

"What's it like? Fighting a dragon?" Gimli asked.

"You cannot afford to lose any focus." Kaayan replied, continuing up the stairs. "Even if you manage to down the dragon, it has many weapons. They can use shouts more naturally than I can. They can do anything. Blast you back, incinerate you, freeze you solid, and if their shouts weren't enough, the strength of their tail shakes the earth. Their talons on their wings can slice the thickest trees of the wood, and their teeth pierce any armor." Kaayan looked over a small cliff toward Ivarstead and over the horizon. They still were not that high up but one could start to see the countryside. "There are several classes and types of dragons, some of which I likely have yet to face. Some weaker and easier to kill, others, even I must hide from. Though that doesn't always work. The dragons are full aware of the prophecy. The very reason they fly again, is due to the return of Alduin, and they know that there is a warrior who can supposedly stop them." Kaayan resumed walking up the stairs. "They know the warrior, they can sense if he is near, and they will do anything to engage him in battle, see if they can down him, see if his strength is as strong as they were led to fear."

Legolas looked to him as he spoke. "Yet you're still alive. They must have some idea."

Kaayan replied, "I may have killed a few dragons, elf, but do not get the wrong idea. If at all possible, there are times I wish to avoid a conflict all together. Dragons may be a sign of end times, but it is in their blood that makes them yearn for conflict remember. If they sense me, they cannot resist such a chance. But there is something inside me that tells me, that there is perhaps a chance that they can be tamed."

"What makes you say that?" Aragorn asked, in confusion.

Kaayan looked back and opened his mouth, but shut it. "Never mind. I cannot explain what even I do not fully understand. All that I can or will say, is that not every dragon I've faced is hostile."

"So what will you do if one attacks us here?" Giimli asked, perhaps annoyed by the confusing talk that the lizard gave him.

Kaayan simply looked back again. "I don't think a dragon is going to attack us here. This place is home to more than just the Greybeards."

"What's that mean?" Legolas asked.

However Kaayan said no more, and continued to climb the stairs, only speaking to them to say "Come on."

Aragorn and Legolas stood on the stairs, unsure what to think of it. Legolas had sensed a presence upon the mountain. And now even Kaayan had hinted of something other than the Greybeards taking refuge on the mountain. "What do you think of what he said?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

Legolas shook his head. "I do not know how to read the Dragonborn. He knows when to stop speaking of his secrets. And still will not open up to us completely."

Aragorn sighed, as cloud cover began to darken the sky slightly. "Keep your guard up. I don't wish to be caught off guard by anything. There may perhaps be a chance that this Kaayan will deceive us. I'd rather not get caught off guard by anything he may try to pull."

Legolas didn't say anything to that, but after a moment began to climb once again to catch up with Gimli, who was already beginning to curse the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hour by hour they climbed up the mountain, passing small shrines, and Nords, who barely even gave them a glimpse. They all were on their knees, in a silent prayer or trance. The sky had since began to open itself, and snow began to fall. Looking up, you could see that the mountain's summit was now hidden, and that harsh winds were blowing at the peak's heights. The wind was beginning to be felt where they were actually as well, as they continued walking up the stairs that wrapped around the mountain. Now and then they'd come across a pack of wolves in the road ahead. But at glance of the strangers that approached them, they would flee. Forgetting whatever they were doing there, whether they were eating some unfortunate animal they had caught or were perhaps tracking right there. Not once did they bother the small party.<p>

As the wind began to pick up, and visibility began to get tougher, the travel got slower. Anything they spoke had to be shouted as the winds got harsher and harsher. The roads they traveled began to get less and less noticeable. There were times the road got increasingly narrow, between chasms, or even on cliffs. And the blinding snow piled, in areas of the steps that reached two or even three feet deep. Gimli found such weather at a very big disadvantage, but was helped not only by Aragorn and Legolas at times, but even by Kaayan, who every now and then let loose yet another strange shout to make the weather calmer. It didn't last long, and he explained that he couldn't continue to do it, as shouts took a tremendous amount of energy and focus.

The snow did eventually begin to lighten at one point, and even cleared to allow some daylight. They came to a small chasm, where they decided to take a small break. The climb was indeed long and hard on them all, even Kaayan, who looked like he had not made the climb in some time. After a moment, as the others conversed amongst themselves, he stood up, and replied, "I am going to go scout ahead. I think we are closer than we think."

He stood up, and jogged ahead. Everyone watched him leave, and Legolas glanced up. The weather toward the top looked rough still, but the peak was barely visible. If they were indeed going to the very top, perhaps it wouldn't be such a trip. Maybe another hour tops?

Gimli stood by a small fire they had made in the snow. They had great difficulty in making the flames, but it was still a decent small fire to warm up around. Gimli growled and shook his cloak of loose snow that still fell. "Bah! I hope wherever we are going is decently heated."

Aragorn puffed on his pipe for the moment and offered his friend a chuckle. "I can't imagine this being fun for you. You haven't had to experience this much snow since the pass at Caradhras." "The mountains are a great home to be in." Gimli replied. "We do not bother with the outside so much."

Aragorn gave a chuckle, which he didn't mind, for they had not had much to chuckle about lately, but that was when the heard a snarling growl that took them all by surprise. Gimli raised his axe, while Aragorn drew his sword. Legolas armed his bow, but did not know where to aim.

"What was that?" Gimli asked in a growl. "Dragon?"

"Didn't sound like the dragon we are aware of..." Aragorn said. "It doesn't sound...big enough."

"It's not a dragon." Legolas replied, looking around.

They stood around the fire, and the snarling continued. For a moment, none of them even breathed as they tried to figure out where this thing was. That was when it jumped them.

From a nearby ledge, a monstrous white beast, standing at about eight feet tall jumped down with a ferocious roar. The fur of this beast was as white as the snow, it's head, the size of a broad-shield, and, it's claws, as sharp as spears. On it's head sat three eyes, and when it roared, it exposed rows of sharp fangs. Legolas let an arrow loose and hit it in it's underside, angering the beast. It charged, carefully avoiding the flame. Gimli ran at it in a battle-cry, and swung it's axe into the leg, causing the creature to roar in pain, but kick the dwarf away. Aragorn also charged, swinging his blade into the creature's claws, while Legolas once more shot two arrows at the creature. One arrow hit throat of the creature, while the other hit near one of the creature's eyes.

The creature roared, and brushed the arrows away, a bit stunned by them. Aragon jabbed the creature's abdomen with his sword, before realizing that even now, while fighting this creature, the open wounds on the beast were amazingly starting to heal for him. This creature had amazing healing capability. It had to go down sometime though.

The creature swung a massive claw at Aragorn, who ducked in the nick of time, before hacking at the claws once more. Gimli also recovered and dug his axe into the creature's side, causing it to fall to it's knees. Legolas kept firing arrows into the creature, embedding multiple arrows into the belly, and even into the top eye of the beast. The creature in a roar of anger, finally swung his claw, hitting Aragorn head on and knocking him to the ground, hard. Aragorn struggled to find breath again. The beast roared, before leaping up in a thrash, knocking Gimli aside, and grabbing the archer, who had fired so many arrows into him.

Legolas struggled to free himself, and dropped his bow. The creature looked at the elf in anger, before roaring into him, ready to finish the elf. However, that was when a single fiery arrow dug itself into the beast's back. The beast roared in pain as it dropped Legolas in surprise, and began to claw at it's back for the arrow, which singed and began to burn some of it's skin. Aragorn slowly got up as he recovered from that monster blow, and grabbed his sword, watching the beast now throwing somewhat of a tantrum as it finally clawed the arrow out of it's back, but not before yet another fiery arrow lodged itself in it's back.

"Aragorn!" Aragorn heard Kaayan's voice call from the other side of the high ground, about twenty feet away. He held another flaming arrow, and his bow in his hands. He called out again. "It hates fire! Drive it to the cliff!"

Aragorn heard that, and immediately ran for the fire, before grabbing one of the burning branches, and holding it in front of him toward the beast. The creature saw the flames and roared at Aragorn, but did not advance. Gimli saw this, as he got up and once more charged, burying his axe into the beast's back. The creature howled in pain, and Kaayan charged forward, his bow in his hands, and drawn. He released one final arrow into the beast, which landed in the abdomen. It shrieked, and Aragorn jabbed the burning branch into the chest of the beast, causing it to stagger back toward the edge of the mountain. Kaayan took a breath, and regained the composure of focus. "Yol...**TOOR SHUL!**"

At the strange words, something Aragorn had not seen the Kaayan do before happened. A fire and heat of a dragon spewed forth, and Kaayan's voice was as loud as the roar of a dragon. The flames shot from the mouth, engulfing the creature. The creature roared in agony as the fur easily caught flame, and the beast lost all sense of direction. It took one step,before it's foot found only air, and it fell off the cliff, tumbling on the rocks as it fell down the mountain. It offered no more sound as it's lit carcass fell out of sight into the fog below them.

The flames from Kaayan's mouth ceased, and he fell immediately to his hands and knees, rubbing one of his hands on his throat. Aragorn saw this and rushed over as Gimli went over to Legolas, who was just starting to get up himself. Aragorn knelt beside Kaayan. He didn't ask what had happened, he knew it was another shout, but he had not known Kaayan was capable of producing an actual flame from his body. Judging from the shape he was now in, he guessed it wasn't a shout he enjoyed using. "Are you all right?" he asked offering to help stand Kaayan on his feet.

Kaayan said nothing as smoke came from his mouth. He continued to breath deep, before pointing to his bag, and managing to stutter a word out. "...wa-water."

Aragorn understood the request and grabbed Kaayan's bag near the fire, digging through until he found a small bottle filled with water. Kaayan eagerly accepted it, and eagerly took a long drink from the bottle, some of it running out of his mouth and down his throat. Gimli walked over with Legolas, seeing him downing the water. "Easy laddy. Don't forget to breathe as you drink."

After a few seconds, Kaayan dropped the empty bottle, and took a few breaths again. He looked to the cliff side, before muttering "I hate trolls..."

"Are you okay?" Aragorn repeated.

Kaayan nodded, taking his bag from Aragorn, and opening up the second and final bottle in the bag. "I don't use the shout of fire that often for a few reasons..." He took another long swig, before he finally stood up. "I may have the soul of a dragon, but my body doesn't exactly cope with it so often. Such shouts do not hurt me, but they can have an effect that I don't like...for instance...severe drying of the throat and mouth. But...it's good if you want to get rid of your average frost troll."

He said this to a bit of amusement before he once more took a long drink and put both empty bottles in his bag. Gimli watched him drink the way he did and just said, "Gee, don't forget to breath, lizard. I'm sure the water felt great going down, but you wouldn't want to overdo it."

Kaayan picked up his small bag once more and replied, "I have no worries of that, dwarf, I cannot drown. A benefit of being of the Argonian race." He looked ahead up the path, before saying "We are very close. Closer than I actually thought. Let's go. It won't be long before we arrive at High Hrothgar."

True to his words, about ten minutes later, a building began to show itself in the fog. Looking upon it, it had the appearance of a small fortress, but much more isolated. The courtyard was small, and had a bonfire outside the entrance. Outside was also a chest along with several vases and sacks outside containing various goods and food. Off to the side, a statue depicting a man with a blade, about to pierce what appeared to be a large serpent was carved. Alongside it, was etched a tablet of writing. Kaayan led the group to the courtyard, but upon setting foot into the courtyard, he held up a hand, before turning to them.

"This is where you stay and wait." he said.

Gimli did not like the sound of that. "Stay and wait? The temperature is dropping! Can we not at least wait inside at the entrance?"

"Gimli!" Aragorn said, calming him down.

Kaayan simply shook his head. "Once more, I must say to you all, the Greybeards isolate themselves. They do not often associate themselves with visitors, and don't often call me up here. I will hold true to my word. If they indeed call me to address the problem of which you have warned me, I will do what I can to help. If not, we will journey back down the mountain, and part ways at Ivarstead."

"Understood." Aragorn replied. "We will await your word then."

Kaayan nodded before turning and walking up the stairs to the large doors of High Hrothgar. He placed his hands on both doors, and pushed them open, disappearing into the darkness inside. Aragorn and Gimli then moved to warm themselves by the fire, though Legolas stood at the statue, reading the tablet. For a moment, Aragorn did not realize it, until he saw Legolas brushing some snow away from the tablet he read. Aragorn walked over to him as Legolas read the tablet. "Interest you?"

Legolas didn't take his eyes off the tablet of stone as Aragorn walked over. "It speaks of a war between men and dragons, and how the power of dragons was taught to them. It is written in similar language of the Elves...I can make it out for the most part."

He placed his hands along the carved words, which though weathered, held up to the elements around them strangely well. "It reads:

_'Before the birth of men, the Dragons ruled all Mundus; Their word was the Voice, and they spoke only for True Needs; For the Voice could blot out the sky and flood the land._

_Men were born and spread over the face of Mundus; The Dragons presided over the crawling masses; Men were weak then, and had no Voice_

_The fledging spirits of Men were strong in Old Times; Unafraid to war with Dragons and their Voices; But the Dragons only shouted them down and broke their hearts_

_Kyne called on Paarthurnax, who pitied Man; Together they taught Men to use the Voice; Then Dragon War raged, Dragon against Tongue_

_Man prevailed, shouting Alduin out of the world; Proving for all their their Voice too was strong; Although their sacrifices were many-fold_

_With roaring Tongues, the Sky-Children conquer, Founding the First Empire with Sword and Voice; Whilst the Dragons withdrew from this World_

_The Tongues at Red Mountain went away humbled; Jurgen Windcaller began his Seven Year Meditation; To understand how Strong Voices could fail_

_Jurgen Windcaller chose silence and returned; the seventeen disputants could not shout Him down; Jurgen the Calm built His home on the Throat of the World_

_For years all silent, the Greybeards spoke one name; Tiber Septim, stripling then was summoned to Hrothgar; They blessed and named him Dovahkiin..'_" He knelt down to the bottom of the tablet.

"_The Voice is worship; Follow the Inner path; Speak only in True Need._"

Aragorn shrugged. "Honestly, as interesting as that all sounds, I don't know what to make of a lot of that.

"It mostly pertains to those who are gifted with the Voice apparently." Legolas replied. I don't know of the names they mention here, but..."

He didn't get to finish when they heard the doors of High Hrothgar open. They all looked to see Kaayan standing there in the darkened entrance. For a moment they just looked at each other, before Kaayan nodded slowly and called out, "The Greybeards request your presence..."

Gimli was more than eager to head for the shelter. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other. "Do you think they know about it?" Aragorn asked.

"Well, we're about to find out...we haven't been shunned away. Perhaps now is the time."

Aragorn and Legolas walked into the courtyard, and up the stairs to the large refuge. Kaayan held the door open for them, not offering a word as they walked into the darkened hallway. Though warmer, there was barely any light for them. Legolas and Aragorn just kept walking forward toward a dimly lit center room. As soon as they entered the room, they were in the presence of four hooded monks, each held their hands within the sleeves of their robes, and in front of them. Not one of them spoke. But that wasn't what got their attention. For standing beside them, in his white cloaks, was Gandalf himself. Aragorn saw him and smiled, in greeting. Gandalf nodded and replied, "I'm glad you could find me. I must apologize for leaving when I did...I had some things to look into here."

"I'm just glad we could find you again." Gimli responded with a big smile.

Kaayan walked into the room behind Aragorn and Legolas, and upon entering the room, gave a respectable bow to the four monks. "The company you requested is in present...I await to hear what you summon me here for..."


End file.
